Convenience
by Tanya4
Summary: He married her so that she can keep her son, but it became more than that...
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first ever short story. All the characters are drawn from Passions. Let me know what you think (  
"You destroy everything you touch. I will never forgive you for this, I will never let you forget about this."  
  
"Calm down, this is a hospital. Let go of him or I will call security."  
  
"I knew that something like this would happen. I knew it."  
  
"Where are they Dr Russell? I need to see them."  
  
"It's the room across the hall. Fox, I should tell you that there are a lot of machines in there, don't be shocked."  
  
"What are their chances? I mean, they are going to be a ok, right? They have to be ok, Dr Russell."  
  
"I will be honest and tell you that I don't know. Every hour that passes by is a good sign. But your wife has spirit, she is fighter."  
  
"Damn you to Hell, Fox", Ethan said as his half brother walked to the room.  
  
Fox had never been so scared in his life. This should have been one of the best moments, if not the best moment in his life. The birth of his child, finally having what he's been longing for for so long, a family. And yet, he could be losing everything. He opened the door and looked inside; "Ethan is right, I destroy everything I touch."  
  
"Pilar? I didn't know you were here."  
  
He looked at her and at the boy she was holding in her arms.  
  
"Has he been sleeping for a long time?" he asked as he stroke the little boy's hair.  
  
"Yes, he has. It has been a long day and there was no one to look after him. Where have you been Fox? We left you message after message, we tried to contact you any way we could and nothing."  
  
"I didn't know what was going on until I arrived in Harmony. I didn't think anything like this would happen, Pilar. I wish I was there. She was just 8 months pregnant. I don't understand."  
  
He was looking at his wife who seemed so peaceful, just like when she sleeps he thought to himself. Then he looked around and finally saw it. The crib with a baby girl inside it, hooked to tubes, machines and monitors. His heart sank. He approached, took the hand that was free and kissed it.  
  
Pilar looked at him. He had changed so much. He wasn't the person she had known all those years ago. The child who terrorized the staff at the mansion was gone, the spoiled teenager who got thrown out of so many boarding schools, gone was the young man who had such a terrible reputation. Teresa was right, Fox was changed and her daughter had every reason to be proud of him.  
  
"I will leave you with them, please call me if there are any changes."  
  
He nodded, and she left with the child who was sleeping still, unaware that maybe tomorrow he'll wake up without a mother.  
  
He pulled a chair close to his wife's bed and sat down. He looked at her, at her face.  
  
"I said that I would never leave your side, but I broke my promise to you tonight. I left and you are here, fighting for your life. You'll never know how sorry I am. I just saw our daughter, she is so beautiful, just like her mother. I was told that she cried before all of this happened. I wish I could have been there when she was born, I wish I heard her first cry, I wish I could have held her and see you hold her. There is so much I wish for right now. There is so much that I want to tell you, that I need to tell you. I know that you will pull through because you have everything to live for. Let me know that you're going to be alright. This is all I want, for you and our daughter to be ok. My life will not be the same if you're gone, it will be destroyed so please, stay with me."  
  
He stood up, walked to the window and stared at the sky that was filled with stars. Everything seemed so quiet outside. How could this have happened? He didn't understand, this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He couldn't make sense of any of it. His Resa's life as well as his child's was hanging in the balance. Fox was lost in his thoughts. 


	2. The Court Room

CHAPTER 1 The Court Room.  
  
"No you cannot do this your Honor, please."  
  
"Ms Lopez-Fitzgerald, I will throw you out of this court if you don't control yourself."  
  
"As I was saying, unless this court is provided with proof that Ms Lopez- Fitzgerald is able to provide a stable home environment and financial support for her son Ethan Martin Crane in 24 hours, the child will go to the custody of his father Julian Crane. This court is adjourned."  
  
"Oh Teresa dear, don't think you can work at the local fast food. My son will not be raised on minimum wage. He is a Crane after all."  
  
"Father, please. What do you care about him anyway. You sure as Hell didn't care about any of us when we were growing up. What's the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"He is a Crane and will be raised as such and your grandfather wants him in the mansion. After all, he is a Crane heir and he will be treated as such."  
  
"Teresa, spend as much time as you can with him because you will never see him after today."  
  
"Julian, leave her alone. She doesn't need this."  
  
"Ethan you've helped her enough, let's get out of here."  
  
"But Gwen."  
  
"I said let's go" 


	3. The Wharf

CHAPTER 2 The Wharf "I knew I would find you here" She didn't look up. He didn't think she even heard him. She seemed lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Teresa.I know this has been a rough day for you, but don't you think you should be going home to be with your son?"  
  
She didn't respond. Then she looked at him.  
  
"How did everything go so wrong Fox? I don't understand. I mean this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I'm going to lose the brightest thing in my life and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't find a job anywhere, I can't live off the money I made at Crane Industries forever, I can't provide for him. I lost him Fox."  
  
Her eyes were red and he felt so sorry for her.  
  
"You haven't necessarily lost him Teresa."  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't been able to do what the judge asked of me."  
  
"Like I said, nothing is lost yet. Marry me."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
She looked at him with disbelief painted all over her face.  
  
"Why?" "You want to keep your son, don't you? Marry me and a home and money will never be an issue again."  
  
"But we don't love each other."  
  
"But we care about each other. I know I do. Think about Resa. This is your way out. Do you really want your son have to watch Julian and Rebecca play dress up? I mean I'm old and I'm traumatized by what I hear and see."  
  
She smiled at him. And he felt relieved to see that her mood was starting to change.  
  
"You're really generous, but I don't want you to be trapped in this."  
  
"Call it a favor. From one friend to another. Besides, you and I have been partners since I got here. We can make this work you know."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Fox."  
  
"Then say yes."  
  
She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Ok"  
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. He took her hand and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Then this seals it, let's go to the judge's office."  
  
"But it's midnight, and we don't have the license or anything like that."  
  
"Forgot I was a Crane, Resa?" he said with one of those smiles that made her feel so good.  
  
"How can I forget?" she replied as she took his hand. 


	4. The Crane Mansion

CHAPTER 3 The Crane Mansion  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I married her mother, that's what I just said, will you listen to me?"  
  
"How could you do this Teresa?"  
  
"Mama, please try to understand. My son was at stake and I would do anything for my son."  
  
"This is unbelievable. Unbelievable. Alistair is going to be furious. Are you this blind, boy? You didn't have to marry her if you wanted to sleep with her. You're a Crane for God's sake."  
  
"Shut up Julian or I will shut you for good."  
  
"Luis calm down, please. Fox is my husband now and there is no going back. He is a good man."  
  
"I cannot believe what you did Fox. You married this tramp when there are women."  
  
"I will not tolerate that you speak of her this way mother. She is my wife."  
  
"I don't care. As for you Teresa, you couldn't have Ethan so you went after his brother? Are you so desperate to be a Crane that you'll try to marry all of them?"  
  
"Mother, I will no tell you twice."  
  
"Get an annulment or else."  
  
"Father, seriously when did I ever stop to listen to you. Your threats will not make me back down."  
  
"Teresa I know you're doing this for your son, but is this what you really want? A loveless marriage?"  
  
"Mama, please."  
  
"Pilar, with all due respect, I care about her. Besides, we are two consenting adults and we know what we are doing."  
  
"Just when I thought you could stoop any lower, here you are doing it again."  
  
"Mother, I will not listen to this. I've heard enough, let's get out of here Resa. It's obvious that no one will congratulate us"  
  
As they were leaving, Ethan came towards them and he grabbed Fox by his arm.  
  
"Don't think you'll get away with this."  
  
"Ethan let go of him."  
  
"Don't you see Teresa, this isn't going to be a platonic relationship. He'll want to share your bed, he'll pull one of his playboy numbers on you. Is that what you really want?"  
  
"I want my son and Fox is helping me keep him. Besides, it is none of your business what I do with my life. Thank you for your help, but it just wasn't enough for me to hold on to my son and with this, at least I have joint custody. And your brother is a good person."  
  
Ethan was looking at Teresa in complete disbelief. He understood that she was desperate to hold on to her son, but Fox? His half brother was just too devious for words. What was he up to?  
  
"Let's get out of here Fox, please."  
  
"Fox, this isn't over by a long shot", Ethan said as the couple was reaching the door.  
  
"Give it up Ethan." Fox replied  
  
You lost her and there is nothing you can do about it now, or ever Fox thought to himself. He looked at Ethan who was angry. Gwen was also looking at them, but she knew exactly why Fox had decided to marry Teresa. 


	5. The hospital

CHAPTER 4 The Hospital  
  
"Fox you should really get some sleep, I'll stay with her."  
  
"Whitney, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
It was morning. This was the longest night of his life. Now that sunlight filled the room, he could see how pale she was, how tired she seemed.  
  
"Whitney, what really happened last night? No one has told me anything."  
  
"Well Ethan went to visit her and he found her burning up with fever, and then she collapsed. My mother said that it's because of her condition."  
  
"What are you talking about? Teresa didn't tell me about any conditions."  
  
"But you've been with her at every visit with my mother. I don't understand why she wouldn't tell you unless she didn't want you to know."  
  
"When lil Ethan was born, she had pre-ecclampsya. She and the baby could have died, but luckily, they made it. I don't understand what could have gone wrong, she was monitored so closely by my mother. Then when she went into labor, she lost so much blood."  
  
She looked at him and she saw a truly broken man sitting there. The fact is in the 3 years she has known Fox, she never saw him like this.  
  
"I know how much you care about her. And I know you tried to make the right thing by her."  
  
"It's so much more than that Whitney. So much more than that."  
  
She opened her purse and pulled out an envelope.  
  
"This is for you, Teresa told me to give it to you in case something like this ever happened. I think she knew that this wouldn't go very well."  
  
He looked at the envelope.  
  
"Please go home, take a shower, get changed, I don't know have some sleep, have something to eat. You look awful. I will stay with her until you get back."  
  
He looked at her worried.  
  
"I will call you if there are any changes."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Fox left the room and as he was leaving the building, he heard the voice of someone he really didn't want to see, hear or speak to.  
  
"Leaving already, Fox? Had enough?"  
  
"You know what Ethan, I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to justify what I do to you. In fact, I don't have to. So butt out. Besides, Teresa made it clear that you and her were through after we got married, so why did you even go visit her?"  
  
"If I hadn't gone, she and her baby would be dead by now and you would have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"This is also my baby, so when you speak of my daughter, I would appreciate that you acknowledge that I am the father of that child."  
  
"Please don't remind me."  
  
"You might want to come to terms with the idea that Teresa and I did conceive a child together. Accept it and move on."  
  
"Ok guys, please stop this. How are they doing Fox?"  
  
"There is no change. She's still the same. Dr Russell seems to think that they will be coming around." "I'm sure they will. And Gwen, a word of advice. Keep you husband on a leech. I don't want him to go anywhere near them, at least until they have recovered."  
  
"I'll try, but you know him when he's like that."  
  
Fox walked away and got in his car. As he was driving, he kept thinking about the letter that was burning a hole in his pocket. He'll read it when he gets home. 


	6. Home

CHAPTER 5 Home  
  
"Fox, this is so nice!" she said when she looked at the house they were going to live.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. I know you weren't enthusiastic to stay on the Crane Estate, but with lil E been a Crane and all and the joint custody, I thought it would be simpler for everyone if we just stayed here. Besides, if there's a problem with Father or Grandfather, your brothers are not very far away."  
  
"Do you know how grateful I am to you. I don't know what to say, really."  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I'm doing this for you as well as for myself. You know, I can learn a lot from you. Maybe you should go in and take a look around, settle in. It resembles Sheridan's cottage a lot, slightly bigger."  
  
"Yeah, I should go and feed my baby. He is starting to fuss."  
  
He sat on the bench and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and walked with her son in her arms. He looked at her as she got in the house. He felt electricity when her lips touched his skin.  
  
"Well that was touching."  
  
"What are you doing here Gwen?"  
  
"I was taking a walk on the grounds.so tell me Fox, when I saw you at the jeweler yesterday, and you gave me a lame excuse about having your watched repaired, you were really buying a ring, weren't you?"  
  
He looked at her and didn't answer her question.  
  
"Come on Fox, you can tell me. So when did you realize that you were in love with her?"  
  
"Gwen why don't you mind your own business? Don't you have a husband to take care of?"  
  
"I am right aren't I? You're in love with her. You must know that she will never return your feelings." "Go away Gwen. I don't want to discuss matters of the heart with you. Besides, love is foreign word to me."  
  
As she got up to leave, Gwen knew that he was lying. Fox had certainly been acting stranger than ever and she knew that it was because of Teresa. As long as she stayed as far away from Ethan as possible, she did not care.  
  
Fox made his way inside his and Teresa's home. He couldn't believe his luck. He made her his wife and she was going to be sharing his bed and his life. He had to give it to Gwen, she was insightful when she wanted to be. Fox was in love with Teresa. At first, he thought it was an infatuation. He had many of those. There was the governor's daughter Camellia and there was Stacey and Jennifer and Hannah, all beautiful but Teresa.there was something more about her. She was beautiful, smart and she had a fighting spirit. He remembered how he scared half to death the first time they met. He had crawled in her bed knowing very well that she was there. He just thought it would be fun. Then, their friendship developed and they bonded over small as well as big things. He learned that she would never love anyone as much as she loved her son, not even Ethan. He also saw her put up day in and day out with Ivy, Julian, Rebecca, Ethan and Gwen. He saw her bounce back after Ethan had once again crushed her heart and he could only admire her for that. He always felt close to her, he called them kindred spirits and that they were.  
  
Teresa looked outside the window and she saw Gwen sitting next to Fox. She was talking to him. 'She's probably telling him how much of a bad person I am.' Teresa thought to herself. Why can't she just leave me alone, leave us alone. She has won Ethan, why can't she just let her be. Fox stood up and walked toward the door. She went and opened it for him.  
  
"Do you want me to fix us something to eat?"  
  
"I think we both had an eventful day Resa, why don't we just go out and try to relax. Or better, let me fix us something and you can take it easy and turn in early if you want to."  
  
"A Crane that can actually cook," she said smilingly. "I think I've seen everything."  
  
"Give me some credit will you?" He looked at her. She seemed to feel like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Are you happy Resa?"  
  
She looked at him. Why would Fox make such a sacrifice for her?  
  
"Yes I am, are you?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
The rest of the time went silently. They were comfortable with each other. Teresa was looking at him in a new light. Fox was different from everything she heard, and, "Oh my God Fox, this is delicious!"  
  
"So you like my seafood a la Fox?"  
  
"Do I? It's amazing."  
  
"What do you know, a Crane can cook, can't he?"  
  
They spend the night talking and laughing, then she started to yawn and he saw how tired she was.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Fox, I don't want to throw you out of your room."  
  
"Don't worry about it, besides, I want you to feel comfortable. Go on."  
  
She got up, kissed him on the cheek and went into the bedroom. He heard the door close. She was so close and yet so far away. He sighed. Ten minutes later, he knocked on her door.  
  
"Teresa, are you sleeping?"  
  
No answer. He opened the door and went in. She was already asleep. He sat on the bed and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled like she was having a sweet dream. He got up, kissed her on her forehead and left the room. He wished he could have stayed.  
  
An hour after he turned in, he woke up when he felt a touch on his shoulder.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's silly, really. I should go back."  
  
"No, wait Teresa. If there's something wrong, then I want to know about it. Remember we're married."  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone. I don't like it."  
  
"Come here."  
  
He pulled her under the covers with him.  
  
She turned towards him and looked in his eyes and smiled at him. She leaned her head forward and kissed him on the lips lightly, then harder. He pulled away, surprised.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Thank you for been you."  
  
He kissed her so passionately that she felt like the ground was opening and swallowing everything around them. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Little did they know that there was someone watching them. 


	7. The Wharf

CHAPTER 6 The Wharf  
  
He pulled out on the wharf, got out of the car and walked to the docks. It was such a beautiful day. He should call Teresa and tell her to come down there so that they can have ice cream or maybe she would want to buy a dress. Then he realized that she was in the hospital. This is a nightmare, he was going to wake up soon and she was going to be there, sitting next to him teasing him about something. He closed his eyes and saw her smiling face. She was holding their daughter. Smile came across his face. His reverie was interrupted.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Whitney? You were supposed to be at the hospital with Teresa."  
  
"Her mother is there with her right now. Fox you need to take care of yourself."  
  
"I love her Whitney."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love her, but it's more than that. I need her. She is a part of me and I feel like she's taken a part of my heart with her. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me but the day I married her."  
  
His voice broke down. "Fox, did you read the letter I gave you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it. I will see you later ok?"  
  
He nodded as she got up. She looked at him feeling sorry. Everyone was worried about Teresa and her baby, but Fox's heart was broken and she was worried what he might do if he lost them. Right now, Fox didn't look like a man who was entirely there.  
  
Fox reached in his pocket and pulled the letter out.  
  
Dear Fox, it started If you are reading this right now, it's because what I feared has come to pass. I am so sorry I kept my condition from you. I didn't want you to worry. It looks I blew it, but I guess you're used to me by now doing things like this.  
  
I remember once after an argument we had, you asked me why I liked to complicated my life so much. I wondered that myself. The truth is, I don't know. I wish I could answer, but I can't.  
  
For so long, I refused to open my heart because I was scared it would be shattered again. It took me a long time to reclaim a part of myself that I thought I had lost forever. For so long, I couldn't see what was right in front of me, the best thing. You. I realize now how wrong I was. I thought I had given my heart away when I was a child, but the truth is the first person I gave it to was not Ethan, it was you. It has always been you. I guess I gave it to you the first time we met an I want you to keep it safe, always. You were always the one I loved and will always love.  
  
I wish I could have mustered the courage to tell you, but the fact is I didn't want you to feel more obligated toward me then you already were. Than I got pregnant, and I allowed myself to feel and what a feeling it was. I was pregnant, happy and in love with the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life.  
  
A lot of people did not understand how I could be pregnant with the child of man I didn't love, but the truth is I do love you. I wanted to give you this child because I knew you would hold on to her always. I know I said that I would wait to find out the sex of the baby, but you had to know that I already knew. I've watched you for the past 3 years taking care of my son as if he were your own and nothing made me prouder than having your baby.  
  
You once said that nothing good ever came out of you and I told you that I would prove you wrong one day. Well Nicholas, that day has finally come. Look at your daughter and tell me that you've never accomplished anything so great in your life. You and I have conceived a precious life together and no matter what people think of you, I know the real you, I will always know that you will take care of our children. You are a real father. You've proven over and over that you were nothing like Julian. You are a truly extraordinary man. My only regret is that we wasted so much time. My biggest regret is that I was pining away for a man who could never have made me as happy as you have. Never.  
  
Know that I love you, know that every beat of my heart is for you and our family. Isn't this what you always wanted? This is my present to you, our family. My hope is that you have found some happiness with me.  
  
I hope this isn't a good bye. I hope that I will get to tell you how I feel. I love you, I love you, I love you. Teresa  
  
He couldn't believe what he was reading, she truly loved him and now she may never know that he loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
He had to get back to her. 


	8. Home

CHAPTER 7 Home  
  
"Teresa, it's freezing out there. Come back in."  
  
"Oh come on, don't be such a downer. It's fun."  
  
It had snowed the night before and she was standing outside barely dressed.  
  
"Teresa, you'll catch."  
  
He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that a snowball landed on his right.  
  
"Oh, you won't get away with this."  
  
She started laughing. How he loved to hear that innocent laughter.  
  
"Catch me if you can."  
  
Another snowball landed at his feet.  
  
"You aim like a girl."  
  
"I am a girl Fox."  
  
He went after her and grabbed her.  
  
"No, ha, no fair, you're bigger than me."  
  
"Are you calling me a cheater? Fine, I'll give you a head start before you can eat my dust."  
  
"Aren't we cocky this morning? Maybe I should give you a lesson of humility."  
  
"How can you give me a lesson if I was a star pitcher for my baseball team. At least, I can aim."  
  
She ran and he tried to grab her, next thing he knew his face was dripping with snow and Teresa was laughing hysterically. She was so alive and she made him feel so alive.  
  
He went after her and caught up with her, grabbed her by the waist. She was still laughing. She turned around, looked him deep in his eyes. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. She kissed him so hard that he thought he was going to fall. He held on to her so tightly. At that moment, he knew he never wanted to let her go. Their kisses were more passionate.  
  
"Do you want to take this inside?"  
  
"What's wrong with making love on the snow?"  
  
"Well Teresa, for one, it's really cold."  
  
"Too challenging huh?"  
  
She didn't give him the time to answer. She ran inside the house and he followed her. She was inside their bed room and was taking off her shoes. He walked up to her, and started kissing her as she was unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"I want you," she said  
  
"I want you too."  
  
He pushed her onto the bed and a few moments later, he was inside of her. How he loved her. He wished he could tell her. They were talking in their bed when their bedroom door flung open and Ethan walked in.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you. Never heard about knocking?"  
  
Ethan ignored his brother and looked at Teresa who was trying to hide her body under the sheets.  
  
"Are you alright Teresa?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"But I heard you scream."  
  
"Well bro, it seems that your wife doesn't scream that often when you make love to her then." "Shut up Fox."  
  
"Whatever Ethan, it's time to let go. Teresa is my wife and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Teresa, what."  
  
"Ethan I think it's time that you go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said go away. Fox and I want to spend some quality time together. So please.go. Gwen is probably looking for you. And next time, knock before you walk in here. You are not welcome in my house if you don't." 


	9. The Crane Mansion

CHAPTER 8 The Crane Mansion  
  
He found her sitting on the bathroom floor. And sat next to her.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"No, I'm still feeling really nauseous."  
  
"We ate out last night, that might be it."  
  
"I don't know, we ate the same thing and."  
  
She didn't finish her sentence, she moved quickly toward the toilet bowl. He could hear how she was struggling to breathe. He kneeled behind her and pulled her hair back. With his other hand, he caressed her back. She sat back down on the floor feeling dizzy.  
  
"You should lie down for a while, at least until you feel a little better. Besides, the floor is really cold. You'll catch the flu or something."  
  
He helped her up. She felt that her legs were going to give under her. He felt it too, so he picked her up and carried her.  
  
"Do you need help to get changed?"  
  
She had slipped on an evening dress because of the soiree that Ivy had organized.  
  
"Do we really have to go? I thought we could enjoy a quiet evening."  
  
"I know, but this is something that I have to do."  
  
She made a movement to get out of bed.  
  
"You're not going, you're sick. Stay home and rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"No, you can't go by yourself. People as well as clients of Crane are expecting me to be there. I will go."  
  
"No, stay and sleep, or call Whitney. She will be at the mansion anyway and the only reason she's going is because you'll be there. You two can do some catching up. You know what girls do when they get together, gossip."  
  
"I said I was going and the conversation ends here."  
  
"You mean you'll put up with Mother for a few hours while you're feeling like this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still have the upper hand."  
  
"Let's finish getting ready then."  
  
He looked at her and she was looking pale. All color had drained from her face but even so, she took his breath away.  
  
"You look beautiful by the way."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. He put his hands and her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"You should speak to Dr Russell. This has been going on for sometime now."  
  
"I don't want you to worry about me."  
  
"How can I not worry about you?"  
  
And he kissed her delicately on her hair.  
  
She stood on her toes and fixed his tie.  
  
"I like it when you do that," he said with a smile.  
  
She looked at his face and brushed her lips on his. Fox wasn't what people made him out to be. He worked hard for Crane Industries and was starting to take his rightful place in the family, to the point where Alistair trusted him more than he trusted Julian, to the point where he had welcomed Teresa back in the family. She was proud of the man Fox had become. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. Her heart gave a jolt when he caressed her cheek and returned her smile.  
  
*****  
  
They walked to the Crane mansion silently.  
  
"Fox, do you know what day we are?"  
  
"How can I forget? Two years today."  
  
"Time really flies by. I am happy, are you?" "I never felt this way in my life Resa."  
  
She smiled. The truth is, she never felt that way either. She was truly happy. Life seemed so simple and Fox made it that way for her and her son. They made it inside the mansion where guests stopped speaking as Teresa and Fox made their way inside the living room.  
  
"It seems that we are the topic of conversation Resa. Do you want to give them something more to talk about?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"This."  
  
He didn't give her the time to reply, he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Oh, please cut it out, I just ate"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mother."  
  
"Your father is expecting you in the library."  
  
"We just got here, so he can wait."  
  
He turned to his wife.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No, thanks. But I would like to sit. Feeling a little dizzy."  
  
He took her to a seat and he could hear Ivy's wheelchair following them.  
  
"Mother, do you mind?"  
  
"What's the matter Teresa? Feeling weak in the knees because Ethan is in this room dancing with his wife?"  
  
Teresa looked at her.  
  
"Mother leave her alone."  
  
"I'm only speaking the truth. She cannot get over your brother. She is a gold digger. She tried to marry Ethan, then Julian and now you. I thought you were smarter than this Fox."  
  
"I've heard enough Ivy. If I were you, I wouldn't put Ethan on such a pedestal."  
  
She looked at Fox who was looking at his mother with a very mean look in his eyes.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry, I thought I could do this but I can't. Not tonight. I know you have business to attend to, tell the clients that I do apologize for my absence and."  
  
"No, don't be sorry. You have been feeling like this for weeks now. I'm worried about you Resa."  
  
"Please, don't. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go upstairs instead and lie down until you're done and if you need me, send Phyllis up and I'll be in the library."  
  
Ivy was looking at her suspiciously. Only thing is Teresa really looked sick. What was that all about?  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
She stood up, the room was spinning around her. Everything went black. She had collapsed in his arms.  
  
"What just happened? What have you done to her Fox?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? She fainted."  
  
He looked at his half brother. Ethan could say whatever he wanted to Gwen, Fox knew better. He knew that he was in love with Teresa. He also knew that Ethan was spying on them every occasion he had. He had seen him a few times looking in their house. And every time, he tried to twist the knife in Ethan's heart. If Fox had anything to say about it, Ethan would never get anywhere near his wife.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa."  
  
She wasn't coming around.  
  
"Teresa, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Guests were surrounding them, everyone going with their own theory.  
  
"People, please move. She needs air."  
  
Dr Russell arrived. She had been invited at the party as one of the people sitting on the hospital board.  
  
"Fox, let's take her out of here. It's too crowded."  
  
As Fox picked her up from the floor, Ethan interposed himself.  
  
"Let me take her the library."  
  
"What? What the hell is the matter with you Ethan? She is my wife, so butt out. Besides, I've carried her a number of times to our bedroom, so I know exactly how to do this. Move out of my way."  
  
"This isn't the time. Ethan, let him go through."  
  
They made their way to the library.  
  
"There you are son, what took you so long?"  
  
"Julian, please get out. There's something wrong with Teresa."  
  
"There's always something wrong with her. You should know that by now Eve."  
  
"Father, please get out and take everyone else with you."  
  
By saying that, he pointed at Ethan, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca.  
  
"With a little luck the little tramp might just die," Ivy was saying to Rebecca.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. She has more lives than a cat."  
  
"A person can only wish."  
  
"Why don't you and Rebecca fly away on your brooms.I'm sure there's a cauldron simmering somewhere."  
  
Julian's face broadened with a grin.  
  
"Julian, are you going to let Fox speak to me like that?"  
  
He didn't wait to hear the answer. He went in the library and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What happened to her Fox?"  
  
"I don't know Dr Russell. She hasn't been feeling well since about 2 weeks now.she's not eating, she can't hold anything down, dizzy spells. She said that she would go see you, but she never did."  
  
"Let me get the salts. It should bring her around."  
  
And it did.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Teresa, I think you're the one who should tell me what happened. Fox, if you don't mind stepping out." Fox looked at Teresa.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
Dr Russell watched him as he left the room and closed the door behind him. She could see that Ivy, Rebecca, Ethan, Julian and Gwen were outside the door. Just like vultures she thought to herself.  
  
"Teresa, tell me what you think is wrong with you."  
  
"I don't know, it's just the flu I guess."  
  
"Do you think there's a remote chance that you might be pregnant?"  
  
"Pregnant? I don't know. Well I did stop to take the pill a few months ago."  
  
"Oh, Teresa.I'll give you a pregnancy test first thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I'll get Fox and let him know what's going on."  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
"Fox, please come in."  
  
"Dr Russell is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Ethan, I need to speak to Fox, please stay outside."  
  
Fox sat beside Teresa and took her hand in his. Eve looked at them and wondered about their feelings for each other.  
  
"Fox, I think Teresa might be pregnant."  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. It was like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Can we find out right away if she really is?"  
  
"I'll send Whitney to get a home pregnancy test right now then."  
  
Dr Russell got on her cell phone. She preferred telling her daughter on the phone so that no one would know what was going on. Fox was looking at Teresa who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. How could this have happened, he kept asking himself. How on earth did this happen. A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door and Dr Russell got up. Whitney came in with a bag.  
  
"There you go Teresa. Relax, everything will be alright honey."  
  
Teresa nodded. And she went to the bathroom.  
  
"This is taking far too long."  
  
"Fox it's been only two minutes."  
  
Whitney was standing in the corner, looking at Fox and she kept wondering how he would react when he finally knew. No one expected what would happen next.  
  
"Teresa, the test is positive."  
  
"You mean I'm pregnant, really pregnant?"  
  
"Yes you are, congratulations sweetheart!"  
  
"Fox, did you hear? We're going to have a baby."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He got up, looked at her and stormed out of the library.  
  
"Fox. Fox, please come back."  
  
She fell to her knees, sobbing. Ethan came to her.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what? How could you let this happen Teresa? Fox is not exactly father material. He is a loser and he just ran off to God knows where."  
  
"Don't ever talk about him like that, do you hear me? Ever."  
  
She was screaming at him. He looked at her astonished.  
  
"He just abandoned you and you are yelling at me? And he is a loser, whether you like it or not."  
  
He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that her hand flew across his face. He touched his cheek with disbelief.  
  
"Teresa you have crossed the line this time. You had my son marry you, now you're pregnant? Can't you keep your legs together?"  
  
She didn't acknowledge Ivy's remark. She was furious with Ethan.  
  
"What's the matter with you. What the hell has gotten in to you?"  
  
"Take a hint Ethan and get away from me. Whitney, can you please walk me home?"  
  
Whitney nodded and Dr Russell approached Teresa.  
  
"Don't work yourself up Teresa. And I'll see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you doctor." 


	10. Home

CHAPTER 9 Home  
  
"I don't understand Whitney."  
  
"Stop crying, ok. He'll be here soon, I'm sure."  
  
"You don't understand Whit I love him. I really do and I thought that if him and I had a child together, it would give him what he always wanted and never had."  
  
Teresa was a mess. She was sitting on the couch crying. She hadn't seen Teresa like this in months, Whitney thought to herself. She was really different since she married Fox and now she was really worried.  
  
"Let's get you into bed, ok? A good night of sleep will do you some good." Teresa nodded and got up. Later, she was in her bed thinking about Fox and his reaction to the news.  
  
"Teresa, are you sleeping?"  
  
"No."  
  
He turned the light on and sat next to her.  
  
"I don't understand why you left like that. Were you that disappointed tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you if you were that disappointed that I'm pregnant?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm thrilled. I took off because I wanted to get you something."  
  
"Get me what?"  
  
"This."  
  
He pulled a teddy bear from a bag and flowers.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Who else would it be for?"  
  
"The way you left, I didn't think I'd see you tonight."  
  
"I've been here every night since we got married, haven't I?"  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He felt a hurt inside himself that he hadn't never felt, he felt guilty.  
  
"I am so sorry for running off like that. I got caught off guard. I didn't expect it I guess. I didn't run off because I was upset about it. I ran off because I wanted to buy our baby's first present."  
  
"The teddy bear?"  
  
"Yup, but you can keep it until it's born."  
  
"I have an appointment with Dr Russell tomorrow morning. Want to tag along?"  
  
"There is no place I'd rather be."  
  
He looked at her and tried to imagine what it would be like to hold his child. A little boy or a little girl. It was finally happening for him. Everything was falling into place. A family with Teresa, their baby and little Ethan.  
  
"Fox, we also have to see my family to let them know."  
  
"Can we do it when Luis is not around?"  
  
"No, he has to know about this."  
  
"If he kills me, you'll have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"Stop it Fox, like I would let him do anything to the father of my child."  
  
"I am going to be a father, aren't I?"  
  
She looked at him, ran her fingers along his nose and traced his lips with the tip of her index.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
He took her in his arms and held on to her. He never felt this much urge to tell her that he loved her. Not since the first time he made love to her under the stars.  
  
"Teresa, I-I.I want you to know that.that I will always be here no matter what."  
  
"I know."  
  
And she pulled him in a passionate kiss that gave him wings. 


	11. Dr Russell's Office

CHAPTER 10 Dr Russell's Office  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are here Fox."  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
"So, let me tell you what we will do. We start by doing a blood test to make sure that Teresa is pregnant. Then we will go and listen to the baby's heart beat. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes, you said if she was pregnant. Does that mean."  
  
"You know that pregnancy tests are not 100% accurate. But I think it's a safe bet to assume that she is pregnant."  
  
"Go to cubicle 3 and I will send a nurse to draw some blood. I will put a rush on it."  
  
"I'm really nervous, Fox."  
  
"You nervous? I'm a wreck right now. I haven't slept all night. What do you want to name him if it's a boy?"  
  
"Do you want a boy?"  
  
"Well, a mini version of me."  
  
She started laughing, and so did he. A nurse came in and drew some blood.  
  
"You should have the results in about 15 to 30 minutes tops. Dr Russell will be with you with the results as soon as she has them in hand."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"But what if it's a girl Fox?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind having a mini you running around the house. Of course I would have to lock her up in her room so that she never dates any boys or I would have to kill every single of one them if they have the guts to come around the house, but I think we can manage."  
  
She started laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. He was looking at her.  
  
"What did I say something funny?"  
  
"Well yes, you sounded just like Luis."  
  
"Is this good or bad?"  
  
"He practically raised me, you know.and I love him, so I guess it's good."  
  
They kept talking and laughing until Dr Russell showed up.  
  
"I guess congratulations are in order for the two of you."  
  
Teresa and Fox looked at each other. The y hugged each other and then he kissed her.  
  
"Oh my Fox, you don't want to suffocate her now.I am so thrilled for you guys."  
  
"Yes, yes ,yes.I'm going to be a father and a damn good one. I promise."  
  
"I don't have a doubt in my mind that our child will be lucky to have you as a dad."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you want to lay back Teresa, it's time to hear the baby's heart. The gel is a bit cold."  
  
She held her breath as the gel touched her stomach.  
  
"What, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing it's just pretty cold."  
  
Dr Russell started moving the sonogram on her stomach.  
  
"There, do you hear it?"  
  
"Oh my God, Fox.our baby's heart."  
  
She was looking at him and he had this look of amazement on his face. She had never seen him light up like that. He seemed hypnotized by the sound.  
  
"I hear it."  
  
He held her hand even tighter. He couldn't believe his ears. He had done this. He created life with the woman he loved and he heard its heart beat.  
  
"Teresa, make sure that I see you in 2 weeks. And again, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Dr Russell."  
  
Eve left the room feeling that there was something more between Fox and Teresa. They are in love with each other.  
  
"Earth to Fox.what's going on in that head of yours?"  
  
"I never thought I would settle down and have children, but I am so happy I did. We should get to your mother's house, so that we can go home and you can get some rest."  
  
"I'm pregnant Fox, not invalid."  
  
"You're still getting some rest."  
  
And they left the hospital.  
  
One person was there all along, listening to what was happening inside the cubicle. Ethan had gone to the hospital hoping to see Teresa. What was his surprise when he saw Fox by her side. Perhaps the worst for Ethan is that Fox did not seem sour and unhappy about the situation. On the contrary, he was thrilled. He was certain he was putting on an act. After all Fox was a Crane and deviousness ran through his blood. Except that Fox had nothing to gain by having a pregnant wife and a child.  
  
"It should have been me inside with Teresa. It should have been me who married her." 


	12. Pilar's House

CHAPTER 11 Pilar's House  
  
"Hi mama"  
  
"Teresa, I'm so happy to see you.Fox."  
  
She acknowledged her son in law with a nod of the head. And he did the same.  
  
"Pilar."  
  
"So what brings you here mija?"  
  
"Some news that Fox and I have to share with you and the rest of the family. Is everyone else here?"  
  
"Luis is the only one here. I'll get him."  
  
She left the living room.  
  
"You should sit Teresa."  
  
"I'm fine, I promise."  
  
Hope you'll be fine after this. Luis was not going to take this very well he had the feeling.  
  
"Sis, long time no see."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry about that, I just didn't have the time over the past couple of weeks, but it will change, I promise."  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"Luis, I am married to him and it has been like this for the past 2 years. Can't you just accept it? I would like my brother to come visit me once in a while in my house. You forgot that he saved your life and Sheridan's."  
  
"He is a Crane Teresa, he's nothing but a little Julian in disguise."  
  
"Sheridan is also a Crane and I don't see you saying anything bad about her."  
  
Pilar looked at her children, this conversation will not go anywhere if they keep arguing about the Cranes.  
  
"What brings you two here?"  
  
"Like I said, we have some news, mama." "A divorce I hope."  
  
"Luis, Teresa and I are not divorcing."  
  
"I'm.I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I said I'm pregnant. Mama, say something."  
  
Pilar was stunned.  
  
"I will kill you Crane for laying your dirty hands on my sister."  
  
And Luis went after Fox with a vengeance. "No, stop it, stop it, stop it."  
  
"Luis, please don't."  
  
Pilar was trying to hold Teresa back, but she wouldn't let her. She stood right between Fox and Luis as he was ready to punch him in the face, but instead Teresa was the one who received the blow. She fell, hit her head on the coffee table and lost consciousness.  
  
"Oh my God, Teresa!"  
  
Fox was already by her side.  
  
"Resa, Resa, can you hear me?"  
  
"Pilar get some water, do something. Don't just stand there."  
  
He picked her up and laid her on the couch and sat beside her.  
  
"Teresa, wake up."  
  
"I should call Dr Russell, I think I heard her car pull over in their driveway a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well, then go."  
  
"You're a great actor Crane."  
  
"Well I'm not the one who knock my pregnant sister unconscious."  
  
"Shut up, or I will not miss this time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Luis. I will never understand what my aunt loves in you."  
  
He looked back at Teresa who wasn't coming around when Eve Russell rushed in with Pilar behind her. Fox stood up to give her space.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"I think it might be a slight concussion, Fox. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"It's a regular heart beat."  
  
"Why isn't she coming to?"  
  
"She will, Pilar.Fox, take her home as soon as she comes to and put her in bed."  
  
He nodded as Dr Russell went to Luis.  
  
"Luis, you have to control yourself. She cannot take the stress. Remember what happened with her first pregnancy. She is still at risk and so is the baby she is carrying."  
  
"Ok, it doesn't mean that I have to like him."  
  
"Listen to reason Luis. He helped her keep her son, he cares for her very much. You should have seen him this morning when he was listening to the baby's heart beat. He already loves this child as well as your sister. Now if you can't control your temper, stay away from her."  
  
"Stay away from her? You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"No I am not. If you value her life and her child's then by all means."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by Pilar.  
  
"Eve, she's coming to."  
  
"Teresa, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright, a bit dizzy."  
  
"Teresa, I'm sorry for what happened."  
  
She looked at her brother, he looked truly sorry.  
  
"I want you to get it through your head that this is what is it is Luis, you'll have to accept it some day."  
  
She looked at her husband. His face was painted with worry. She put her hand on his face and caressed it softly. He took it and kissed it. "I'm ok, I promise. Take me home, please."  
  
She got up, but he picked her up.  
  
"No, no walking for you today. You are going straight to bed and please, don't argue." 


	13. Crane Industries

CHAPTER 12 Crane Industries  
  
"Get up."  
  
He took a pillow and put it over his head.  
  
"Get up Fox, you'll miss your board meeting."  
  
She went to curtains and pulled them open. What a beautiful day she thought.  
  
"Fox."  
  
She pulled the bed covers off him.  
  
"Fox, please wake up.ok fine. Don't say I didn't wake you."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm awake, I'm awake. What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9:30."  
  
"Couldn't you have woken me up earlier?"  
  
"Well after the night you gave me, I thought you'd be a bit tired so I let you sleep in."  
  
"Teresa, you should really get off your feet. You're 6 months pregnant. Maybe you should start taking it easy."  
  
"I am taking it easy."  
  
"Any plans today?"  
  
"I have to drop off Ethan at playground, then Whit and I are going for lunch."  
  
"Come on lazy, get up. Breakfast is on the table and please make sure that your tie is properly fixed."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"You can be so exasperating when you want to."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"I got to go, do not go back to sleep."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Have a good day and I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Later!"  
  
She was driving to drop off her son at the play ground when her cell phone rang. It was Whitney.  
  
"I am so sorry Teresa, but I won't be able to make it to lunch. My father thinks that I need to practice more today because I haven't played in a long time."  
  
"It's alright Whit. I'll go to Crane Industries and spend some time with my handsome husband."  
  
"When will you tell him how you feel about him?"  
  
"I don't know, but it'll be sooner than later."  
  
"Anyway, I will catch you later Teresa."  
  
"Have a good one, Whit."  
  
She dropped off her son at the playground with other children and was on her way to see Fox.  
  
"Hi Sandra, do you know if my husband is done with his meeting?"  
  
"The meeting has been over for the past 15 minutes, but he is still in the conference room. Would you like me to tell him that you're here?"  
  
"No, Sandra. I will tell him myself."  
  
She arrived at the conference room. The door was slightly open and she could see Fox was standing with his back to the door. He was talking to a woman. She had red hair and green eyes. She was tall and wearing an elegant dress. Teresa was trying to remember her.  
  
"I don't think she works at Crane Industries. Maybe she is one of the clients."  
  
She pushed the door open.  
  
"Fox, I miss the nights that we used to spend together. I miss waking up next to you."  
  
She ran her hand on his arm, then on his face and on his chest.  
  
"I do miss London and Paris. We did some pretty naughty stuff together Andrea, but."  
  
Who the hell was Andrea? Teresa was looking at the woman and Fox wasn't pushing her away. Andrea leaned in and kissed him, a kiss that didn't want to end.  
  
"What did you think of that?"  
  
"It was."  
  
Oh my God, how long has he been doing this? He played me for a fool. Just when I thought.I can't stay here, I have to get out.I need some air. Why is this happening. He said he was happy, he said he was happy. He lied to me, he lied.  
  
She got in her car and drove away as fast as she could. Away from Fox and his mistress.  
  
*****  
  
"Andrea? What brings you to Harmony?"  
  
"This is the hello that I get after not having seen you for 3 years?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I have been great, what about you?"  
  
"Can't complain."  
  
"So I heard and read that you were married. What happened to you Fox, you were never one woman type."  
  
"Things change Andrea."  
  
"Have they changed that much? What's the name of the lucky lady again?"  
  
"Her name is Teresa."  
  
"Are you doing anything later?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going home to be with my wife. She is pregnant and."  
  
"You wife is pregnant?"  
  
What has gotten into Fox.  
  
"I want us to have one night for old times sake."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"Fox Crane rejecting sex? I don't assume your wife is giving you any seen as she's pregnant."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, Andrea."  
  
She saw something move near the door. She recognized the woman standing behind it. Fox's wife.  
  
"Fox, I miss the nights that we used to spend together. I miss waking up next to you."  
  
"I do miss London and Paris. We did some pretty naughty stuff together Andrea, but times have hanged. I am not looking for adventure and I am not looking to have one night stands." Teresa pushed the door open. Well, well, let's see what we can do about that. Andrea leaned in and kissed Fox. She saw in the corner of eye Teresa's reaction. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"What did you think of that?"  
  
She looked at the door discretely. Teresa was walking away from the door, more like running.  
  
"It was nothing like the way Teresa kissed me. Got to admit that if this was 3 years ago, I would have jumped at the occasion. Heck, I would have screwed you here on this table in front of everyone. But things are different now. The truth is I love my wife and she makes me happy. I have everything I ever wanted and I have it with her. We are going to have a baby in 3 months and I couldn't be happier."  
  
"You bore me Fox."  
  
She picked up her bag and got to the door.  
  
"So do you Andrea. And please, don't let the door hit you on your way out." 


	14. The Hospital

CHAPTER 13 The Hospital  
  
He entered his wife's room. He looked around and the crib was gone.  
  
"Fox, there you are. How are you feeling, honey?"  
  
"Where's the baby?"  
  
"She cried."  
  
"She cried?"  
  
Dr Russell nodded with a smile.  
  
"What about Teresa? It's been 3 days since she's been in this state. Is there any hope at all?"  
  
"We have to keep in mind that she is stable. Her situation hasn't worsened. But it's not better, she lost a lot of blood.Would you like to hold your daughter?"  
  
A smile came over his face.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"A nurse will bring her."  
  
A few minutes later, a nurse walked in and put the infant in his arms. She was so small! And so beautiful. She opened her eyes. They were as dark as her mother's. She had a crown of light brown hair. She moved in his arms. He put his finger in her hand and she squeezed it with all her might.  
  
"Hi little one. You had me worried there. Your mommy is going to be alright, I promise. Don't ever think about give me another scare like this one. I think I'm going to spoil you rotten, but your mommy won't let me so it will be our little secret."  
  
She was looking at him, making sounds with her mouth.  
  
"She is precious, isn't she?"  
  
He turned around. Pilar was in the room. He hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"She is wonderful."  
  
"Fox, I wanted to apologize to you about a few things."  
  
"You don't have to. I understand why you reacted to me the way you did. My reputation preceded me. I can't blame you."  
  
"I never gave you the benefit of the doubt. I realize now how mistaken I was."  
  
"Maybe you were right not to give me the benefit of the doubt, Pilar."  
  
He looked down at his daughter.  
  
"I don't think I'll give anyone the benefit of the doubt where she is concerned. My purpose for marrying Teresa was not purely unselfish. Yes, I wanted her to keep her son. I know first hand what it's like to live with parents who don't care if I'm dead or alive. I didn't want the little guy to grow up feeling like he was less than a person."  
  
"And for that, I know Teresa will be eternally grateful to you."  
  
"That's the thing, I don't want her to be grateful to me. I love her and that was the main reason I decided to jump in and marry her. I didn't expect anything in return. I know she is in love with me and that's all I ever hoped for. But she has given me so much more."  
  
"A child?"  
  
He nodded and smiled.  
  
"I received a lot in return."  
  
"Have you thought of names for her?"  
  
"We didn't really discuss names. I'll wait for Teresa to wake up, so that we can fight about it. For now, she'll have to be Baby Crane." *****  
  
Ethan was standing there all along. Everything he had done to drive a wedge between Fox and Teresa had failed. If anything, they cared about each other more. He wasn't ready to accept that Teresa was in love with his half brother. She said that she would always love him, Ethan. She said that her love for him would never die. The baby was a mistake, a road block on his way back to Teresa's arms. She will be his again. She wasn't Fox's to lose because she was never his to begin with. 


	15. Home

CHAPTER 14 Home  
  
She drove as fast as she could.  
  
"Where do I go? I can't go to mama's, they will tell me that this is what they were talking about. I can't leave the Crane estate because of my son. Why would he do something like that? I don't understand. Why?"  
  
She kept seeing those images in her head. Fox kissing Andrea. Andrea with her husband, her Fox. He was no better than Ethan. He had broken her heart.  
  
She got off the car and walked to the house she shared with Fox, then she changed her mind and sat on the bench outside.  
  
"Teresa, are you alright?"  
  
She looked up. It was Ethan.  
  
"No, I don't think I'll ever be alright again."  
  
"Is it the baby?"  
  
"No, the baby is fine."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Ethan."  
  
He felt bad seeing her cry.  
  
"It's Fox isn't it? What did he do to you. I will kill him, I swear."  
  
"I went to Crane Industries and he was kissing another woman."  
  
She was sobbing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You know I can't bear to see you cry, please stop."  
  
"You don't understand, I love him."  
  
"Did you tell him how you feel about him?"  
  
"No. I don't have the courage to."  
  
"Don't say anything. He is a womanizer. God knows how long he has been cheating on you."  
  
"How long has this been going on you think?"  
  
"Knowing Fox, probably since before you got married. He likes sleeping with different women."  
  
"I was so foolish to think that maybe there was something real between us. So foolish."  
  
"No, you weren't."  
  
He looked near a tree, Fox was standing at a distance looking at them. This is the moment or it will never happen he thought to himself. He leaned and kissed her. She felt dizzy and closed her eyes. She broke from the kiss. Ethan looked where Fox was standing, he had turned his back and was walking toward the mansion.  
  
'My plan of using Andrea worked perfectly. They both fell in the trap. No more marriage, no more Fox and Teresa. She is mine for the taking.'  
  
"Don't ever do that again Ethan, you are married."  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"But I don't. I did what you wanted me to do. I moved on. I don't want you like that anymore, I don't love you like that anymore."  
  
She left him sitting on the bench, pondering some thoughts.  
  
"You leave me no choice Teresa. Fox will have to die."  
  
*****  
  
It was getting late and Fox wasn't home yet. He is probably with Andrea. She didn't want to think what they were doing or where they were.  
  
At 9pm, she went to the mansion to pick up her son. She walked passed than went back on her tracks. Fox was sitting in Julian's chair.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like Teresa?"  
  
She looked around her. The room was a mess and there were empty bottles of brandy.  
  
"Have you been drinking?"  
  
"Is it any of your business?"  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you? I'm the one who should be upset, not you."  
  
"Upset?"  
  
He stood up and fell back on the chair.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe, but I can still remember that you were in Ethan's arms, kissing him. And here I thought that maybe, just maybe you cared a little about me not to flaunt it my face."  
  
He saw Ethan kiss her and he thought that she had responded to the him.  
  
"You think that I kissed Ethan? But I didn't, he kissed me."  
  
"You think that I'm going to believe that it just happened."  
  
"I was at Crane Industries today, the conference room. You know who I walked in?"  
  
She was looking at him furious. He looked back at her not understanding.  
  
"Are you too drunk to even remember? Does the name Andrea ring a bell in your head at all?"  
  
"It's not what you think. I told her that I didn't want her, that I was married to you."  
  
"You expect me to believe that? How long have you been cheating on me, Fox? How long?"  
  
"I have never cheated on you. You on the other hand, with Prince Ethan."  
  
"Don't even go there Fox, do you hear me? I don't love Ethan anymore." 'You're the one I love, can't you see? There is no use in telling him. No use at all.'  
  
"It sure didn't look like it when you too were all cozy on the bench, sitting there like two lovers."  
  
"How dare you say something like that? Do you believe that I think so little of you that I would sneak behind your back? What about, Fox. You and Andrea? You disgust me."  
  
"I haven't seen her in years. I don't even care about her. She has nothing to offer me. You on the other hand are my wife, and carrying my child."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you kissed her."  
  
He got up and managed to make a few steps. He stood in front of her.  
  
"I swear I didn't kiss her. She did and I pushed her back, I didn't return her kiss.you on the other hand."  
  
"He kissed me and I told him that I didn't feel anything for him."  
  
They looked at each other and they felt a little stupid.  
  
"It will never happen again Teresa."  
  
She nodded. And looked at him.  
  
"Ok, I will not happen on my part either."  
  
"Can I come home?"  
  
"Not until you've sobered up. I don't want you near little Ethan smelling like brandy."  
  
"Fine.are we ok?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
*****  
  
"Looks like my plan just went to Hell. Why did she have to go by the library to get her son? Well half brother, if you I can't have you, neither will you." 


	16. The Crane Mansion

CHAPTER 15 Crane Mansion  
  
Where was he? He couldn't remember what happened. Why was he in Julian's library.  
  
"God, the sun is blinding."  
  
He put his hand on his face.  
  
"Why am I even here?"  
  
"I don't know Fox, maybe it's because you got drunk."  
  
"If it's not Prince Ethan."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Well isn't that what you are? What time is it anyway."  
  
"It's noon and Alistair isn't happy that you were a no show at Crane Industries this morning."  
  
"I'll deal with him later. I have to go home to Teresa."  
  
"Haven't you done enough already? You got her pregnant, you cheat on her. Should I be surprised? You are Julian's son after all." "I could say the same about you. You were his son once."  
  
"At least Crane blood is not coursing through my veins."  
  
"Please, you think you're above me because your father is Sam Bennett? It doesn't make you any less devious. I know that there is one thing you want and that is my wife. You are even willing to go behind Gwen's back to be in Teresa's good graces. You would probably sleep with her if you had the slightest chance, but you and I both know that she won't give that satisfaction. You make her skin crawl."  
  
Ethan clutched his fists and punched him as hard as he could.  
  
"What Prince Ethan did I hit a nerve? I know what you did yesterday, trying to warm your way back into her heart. Not going to happen Ethan, in fact it's never going to happen."  
  
"Why because she said so?"  
  
"I believe her because the mere sight of you makes her angry that she was ever fooled by you."  
  
"I am not trying to fooling anyone, Fox."  
  
"You're right about that Ethan. You are not fooling anyone, not me, not Teresa, not your wife. We all know what you are like. If you'll excuse me, I will go see my beautiful wife now.and please, make yourself scarce around our home. We do not want to be bothered by the likes of you."  
  
He picked up his jacket and left.  
  
"This isn't over by a long shot, Fox."  
  
"What are you talking about darling?"  
  
"Nothing Gwen. Fox is cheating on Teresa."  
  
"No he isn't, he loves her. Besides, let them solve their problems. Why do you have to always go to Teresa's rescue? It is exasperating."  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She kissed him and he wondered how long he would have to put up with this. It had to end soon, very soon. 


	17. Home

CHAPTER 16 Home  
  
"Teresa, are you home?"  
  
That was a stupid question. He saw her car outside, so she had to be in. She came out of their bedroom holding the teddy bear he gave her the first night he learned she was pregnant.  
  
"You finally decided to come home."  
  
"I am so sorry. I know this will not fix what I did yesterday or that I stayed away during the night.I fell asleep in the library. But these are for you."  
  
"Flowers? Thank you, I guess. And I know you slept in the library. I went back to the mansion to see if you were still alive, with everything you had to drink."  
  
"I'm so very sorry, forgive me?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Please."  
  
She looked at him. She wanted him to hold her, but she couldn't forget what took place the day before.  
  
"It really hurt Fox."  
  
"I could say the same."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I care for you a lot, and I know that somewhere, you know that I wasn't responsible for this."  
  
She kept looking at him.  
  
"At least, I was never in love with Andrea, but you on the other hand.."  
  
"How many times do I have to say this. Ethan doesn't own my heart anymore, he hasn't for a long time. You think that I enjoy having my heart ripped out and stomped on? No, I don't. What I want is to have a normal life, be happy. Oh my God."  
  
She was holding her stomach.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
She took his hand and put it right on her stomach. "Do you feel this? The baby is kicking."  
  
"It's kicking harder than usual too."  
  
"He looked at her and she smiled at him and held his hand on her belly.  
  
"I want us to put this behind us. Can you do this Resa?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
He pulled her to him and her for a moment. This is how everything should be. At that moment, nothing in the world mattered. He was contempt to hold her and hold on to her and he knew that somewhere, she felt the same way. 


	18. The Wharf

CHAPTER 17 The Wharf  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
Fox turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here Father?"  
  
"I was told that I would find you here. How are you holding up, son?"  
  
"Did you just call me son? Too much brandy tonight, Father?"  
  
"Don't be so cynical Foxworth. I'm here to see if there's anything I can do for you."  
  
"You've never been here for me Father, what's the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know, perhaps I feel bad that you have to go through this, with Teresa dying and all."  
  
"What, you mean that you are actually growing a heart, a conscience? And Teresa is not dying. By the way, you're 27 years too late Father, I don't need you nor do I care that you want to help me. Do what you've always done. Stay out of my life, ignore that I exist and I will do the same for you."  
  
He walked away.  
  
"Fox, I do care."  
  
"Go to Hell, Father."  
  
***** "This ice cream is delicious."  
  
She started laughing at him.  
  
"What? What is it now?"  
  
"It looks like I have another baby to take care of."  
  
She cleaned the ice cream he had on his shirt.  
  
"Oh, that.you know me when I'm having milk, ice cream or spaghetti."  
  
"Please, don't remind me."  
  
He held her hand and their fingers intertwined.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I want to show you something on the estate."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"And you call me curious and impatient?"  
  
She laughed. They chatted happily all the way to the Crane property, then he put his hands on her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am trying to surprise you."  
  
"So is that my cue to stop asking questions?"  
  
"Yes. We should be there in a few minutes."  
  
They walked and she felt a fresh breeze brushing her face. He took his hands off her eyes.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This is the part of the estate that none of us go to because Grandfather forbids it."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I don't know, some story with Grandmother I think."  
  
"Hard to imagine that Alistair was ever in love. Anyway, aren't we trespassing then?" "Actually, we aren't. Alistair is fine with it"  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful."  
  
"I know, and that's why I wanted to bring you here. I thought you would like to see where our future home would be."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Our future home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well I thought with Ethan growing up and a baby on the way, we could use a bigger place than our small home that is way too close to the mansion for my taste."  
  
"You mean Ethan, right?"  
  
"Partly. I want him to stop hovering like some vulture. Besides, I know you go to the wharf because you love the ocean. So not only am I bringing it to you, but you can also see the wharf from here. I figured that with a new baby and all, you wouldn't have the time to go there as often."  
  
"And this is all for me?"  
  
"Don't you know by now that I will give you anything you want, everything you feel like?"  
  
"I'm not asking for that much."  
  
She sat on the grass and he sat beside her.  
  
"I love it. This is such a beautiful night. I will always remember it."  
  
"So will I."  
  
He held her hand and kissed her palm. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Everything was so perfect.  
  
*****  
  
"I will make your life a living Hell Fox, even if it's the last thing that I do. She is mine. I will make a life with her and our baby." 


	19. The Seascape Restaurant

CHAPTER 18 The Seascape Restaurant  
  
He heard a noise coming out of their bedroom. He couldn't help but smile. She was probably getting exasperated by now, trying to find something to wear for their evening out in town.  
  
"Nothing fits. Nothing."  
  
He stood under the door. She was sitting on their bed and caressing her now huge belly.  
  
"Baby, mommy loves you but I cannot wait for you to come out next month."  
  
"The first 8 months went by really fast, so the last one should be a breeze."  
  
"Obviously, you're not the one who is pregnant, Fox."  
  
"Is this one of your moods? Because if it is, I'll just go for a walk."  
  
"Sure, go for a walk. Abandon your very pregnant wife."  
  
"I'll be back in an hour. Don't forget we have made reservations for 8pm. So be ready when I get back."  
  
"I hate you, Fox."  
  
He smiled and as he was walking out the door, he shouted...  
  
"I know you don't mean that."  
  
Half an hour later, she heard a knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Phyllis, Mrs Crane."  
  
"You're early to watch Ethan."  
  
"Oh, no. Mr Crane sent me to give you this. I will take care of Mr Ethan while you get ready."  
  
"Thank you Phyllis. He is in his room colouring books."  
  
The maid nodded and was on her way. Teresa looked at the box. What was Fox up to? She opened it and a magnificent dark navy dress was inside.  
  
"Oh, how beautiful! Let's hope this one fits."  
  
A few minutes later, she heard Fox's footsteps. He came into their bedroom. "You look absolutely ravishing. You'll put to shame all the women who are going to be there tonight."  
  
"Well my husband has wonderful taste."  
  
"I love beautiful things, and you are beautiful Resa."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Fox, you tie isn't done properly."  
  
She stood on her toes to fix it.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you are doing this on purpose."  
  
'Maybe I am.' "I like it when you do at."  
  
They smiled at each other and left the house.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr, Mrs Crane.good evening. Your usual table is ready, if you will please follow me."  
  
They were seated. And Fox ordered them something to drink. He looked around the restaurant and spotted Ethan who had just arrived with Gwen. His face turned sour when he saw Fox.  
  
"Don't look now, but it looks like we have company."  
  
"What who is it?"  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"Don't pay attention to him."  
  
"He keeps looking in your direction."  
  
"Our direction."  
  
"And here he comes."  
  
"Teresa, Fox."  
  
"Hi Gwen, how are you doing? How are the kids doing?"  
  
"Anita took her first step today. And Jonathan is still well you know boys. He broke one of Julian's Ming vases today. I thought Julian was about to have a coronary." "How is the pregnancy?"  
  
"You know how the last month is, though. But it's worthwhile."  
  
"I cannot wait to hold it in my arms."  
  
Fox took Teresa's hand as he said that and ran his finger on it. He watched Ethan's reaction. He was growing furious by the minute.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies' room. Fox, could you order for me please? My usual and another glass of water."  
  
"We'll do."  
  
"Wait Teresa, I'll go with you. I need to powder my nose."  
  
Ethan watched as Teresa walked. She was stunning, even pregnant. She was beautiful and he felt his heart beat faster as he remembered when they were together and happy. Now, he was stuck with Gwen and two children. He loved his children, but he would have loved them more if they were his and Teresa's. His Teresa.  
  
"Stop lusting after my wife."  
  
"What?'  
  
"Ethan, the sooner you realize that she doesn't love you, the better it will be."  
  
"And who does she love, you?"  
  
Fox looked at him. His good mood was evaporating.  
  
"She probably likes me more than she likes you Prince Ethan. Why don't you get to your table? I would like to enjoy a quiet evening with my wife."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
*****  
  
"So tell me Teresa."  
  
"No I am not after Ethan. I haven't been since he married you."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Well you can believe it or not, this isn't my problem."  
  
"You expect me to think that you've moved on? And with Fox of all people?" "I have. And don't speak of him with contempt in your voice. He is a 1000 times better than Ethan. Ethan isn't half the man Fox is and never will be. If you'll excuse me, I will go back to my husband now."  
  
What do you know.Teresa had moved on with her life. If only Ethan could do the same thing now then everything would be perfect.  
  
*****  
  
She sat back at her place. Why was Ethan still at their table? Why hadn't he moved on to his table?  
  
"Ethan, I thought you would be at our table, let's go."  
  
"Fox invited us to have dinner with them."  
  
"But Fox, you're leaving for London in a couple of days. I thought we were going to have a nice dinner together."  
  
"Ethan, let's go.waiter, could you bring whatever he ordered to our table?"  
  
"I am sorry Madam, but that table has been taken and there are no other ones available at the moment."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox. He lifted his shoulders. He knew she didn't want to stay.  
  
"You know what, Fox and I will go."  
  
"Nonsense Teresa. You have to stay."  
  
"No, Ethan. I need to lie down a little. Fox, shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
He gave her his arm and she took it. Gwen looked at her husband who had disappointment painted across his face, then she saw something flash in his eyes. Hatred. He was looking at Fox.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry Teresa, he invited himself. This evening is a complete bust."  
  
"Not necessarily. Do you want to do things the Lopez-Fitzgerald way?"  
  
"I am very curious to see what that is."  
  
"Let's get changed. I can't wear this where we are going." A few minutes, they were on their way to the beach.  
  
"Stop here."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We have to eat, don't we?"  
  
She came back in the car.  
  
"Greasy cheese burgers?"  
  
"Yes, the best."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Drive to the beach."  
  
They sat on a blanked and ate their dinner.  
  
"Sure isn't the Seascape, but I'll take this over their food any day of the week."  
  
They sat for a while silently.  
  
"I want to show you something, my special place."  
  
They got up and started walking. A special place? He had the feeling someone was following them. Yes he thought, there was someone following them. One of the many people Ethan hired.  
  
"This is it."  
  
"A creek?"  
  
"Yes, a creek."  
  
"I used to come here every time I got upset. I haven't been here since the day you and I got married."  
  
"How many people know about your special place?"  
  
"Whitney and you."  
  
He looked at her. It was a beautiful place. He didn't even know it existed.  
  
"Are there any other special places?"  
  
"Yes, there's a cave under the water, but that's for another day. When I'm less pregnant." He stood behind her and held her. They were both facing the water and everything was so quiet, then she spoke.  
  
"I will miss you when you're gone to London."  
  
"I tried to get out of it, but Alistair won't hear it. I'll be gone for only a week, I'll try and seal the deal for Crane Industries quickly, so I can be back before you even realize I left.."  
  
She nodded. She felt a lump forming in her throat. In the 3 years they had been married, it was the first time he was leaving the country and he wasn't leaving for the day this time. 


	20. Dr Russell's Office

CHAPTER 19 Dr Russell's Office  
  
"There has got to be something you can do for her Eve."  
  
"Luis, I am sorry but this isn't in our hands anymore. I have done everything that is scientifically possible for her. All there is left to do now is pray."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Have you seen Fox? I need to speak to him."  
  
"I haven't seen him and I don't want to see him."  
  
"Luis, you have to control that temper. Your sister doesn't need you to go after him. He is already worried sick about her. If you see him, tell him that I want to speak to him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*****  
  
The door of the hospital chapel opened. He looked for a seat and there he saw him sitting with his sister's best friend.  
  
"Fox, it will do you some good, I promise."  
  
"No Whitney, I don't want to."  
  
"Why are you been so stubborn about this? A little prayer can go a long way, you know."  
  
"If there was a God, he wouldn't have let any of this happen."  
  
"Fox, don't talk like that."  
  
"But isn't it true? Look at what she had to endure in her life. Her father left, her first love abandoned her because she made a mistake, my father took advantage of her."  
  
"What about you Fox?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"Because I didn't think she felt the same way."  
  
"Do you think she would have stayed with you that long and given you a beautiful child if she didn't feel this way for you? Do you think she would have allowed you to touch her if she didn't have deep feelings for you? Take Julian for example, she never let him approached within 10 feet of her."  
  
"There were days when I felt that there was something more."  
  
"There were days when she felt that there was something more. She was waiting for you to tell her how you felt."  
  
"I didn't want to make a fool of myself."  
  
"She didn't want to make a fool of herself."  
  
"Whitney, I don't think I'll be ever able to raise those two innocent children on my own."  
  
"Don't say that. She will make it."  
  
"Is she? She has been like this for the past week now and nothing is changed."  
  
"As long as she isn't getting worst.I know Teresa, as long as there is fight left in her she won't give up. She has you and wonderful son and daughter."  
  
"How do I explain to him?"  
  
"Don't think about that."  
  
His head was down. His arms resting on his knees.  
  
"She is everything to me."  
  
His voice was breaking down.  
  
"And you are everything to her."  
  
Fox looked up. "Luis? What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that you are everything to her."  
  
He was looking at him.  
  
"I am sorry for giving you a hard time about Teresa. She is my baby sister and I have to protect her. I am sorry for trying to beat you up so many times. I don't know what else to say." Fox was staring at him and he stood up. Luis presented him with his hand and he shook it.  
  
"Eve wants to see you."  
  
*****  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see me Dr Russell?"  
  
She nodded. She indicated a seat to him.  
  
"I would rather stand if you don't mind."  
  
"I have some news."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. The baby."  
  
"Is something wrong with them?"  
  
"No, she is ready to go home."  
  
He smiled, then he looked worried.  
  
"I don't know how to take care of a baby."  
  
"Don't worry. I will take care of her until Teresa can do it."  
  
He looked behind him. It was Pilar.  
  
"I'm sorry for not knocking, the nurse told me that I should go in."  
  
"It's alright Pilar."  
  
She turned her attention back to Fox.  
  
"All you have to do is sign the discharge papers and you'll be on your way." He nodded and left the office.  
  
"Pilar, please keep an eye on him. I am worried about him."  
  
"So am I Eve, but the pain he is in right now, no one can do anything about it, except for Teresa." 


	21. Home

CHAPTER 20 Home  
  
The phone rang. She broke away from him and answered.  
  
"Yes, I will give him the message. Thank you."  
  
She looked at him as he was closing his suit case.  
  
"It was the jet pilot. It will be ready for take off in about 20 minutes."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking that you were going to be an ocean away from me and Harmony."  
  
"I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"It's going to be weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked outside. The chauffeur took the luggage while Fox was standing with Teresa. He stood in front of her, facing her. She looked miserable he thought.  
  
"Don't look so bad, Resa. Cheer up. I don't want to leave knowing that you are depressed like this."  
  
"Then stay."  
  
"You know I want to but I can't. Comes with the job description."  
  
"I know. Please be careful and good luck."  
  
"You take care of yourself. Please get off your feet for once. And stop running around." She smiled at him. He kissed her and went to the car where the chauffeur held the door open for him. They both wished it could have lasted for ever.  
  
"I'll call you when I get there." "I'll be waiting."  
  
This was going to be the longest week of his life.  
  
*****  
  
He was in his bedroom, looking out the window with a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Why does she even allow him to kiss her?"  
  
The car had finally left and Teresa sat on the bench feeling miserable.  
  
"Oh, please.why is she crying now. It's not like she loves him."  
  
"What are you doing Ethan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You are holding a pair of binoculars and looking out of the window, don't tell me it's nothing."  
  
She looked out of the window.  
  
"You are spying on Teresa?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. When is this going to stop Ethan, when."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Do you think I'm that clueless?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Go to Hell Ethan. We have children together. You are married to me and you are lusting after her."  
  
"No I'm not. Let me prove it to you."  
  
"No, I will not let you touch me so that you can picture her face instead of mine. You are sick. Just sick."  
  
She left the room and he looked at her until she disappeared in the hallway.  
  
"I'm already in Hell, Gwen. Since the say I tried to do the right thing by you. That got me far, didn't it?" He picked up the binoculars and kept watching Teresa until she went back inside the house. He would have to pay her a visit and soon. CHAPTER 20 Home  
  
The phone rang. She broke away from him and answered.  
  
"Yes, I will give him the message. Thank you."  
  
She looked at him as he was closing his suit case.  
  
"It was the jet pilot. It will be ready for take off in about 20 minutes."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking that you were going to be an ocean away from me and Harmony."  
  
"I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"It's going to be weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked outside. The chauffeur took the luggage while Fox was standing with Teresa. He stood in front of her, facing her. She looked miserable he thought.  
  
"Don't look so bad, Resa. Cheer up. I don't want to leave knowing that you are depressed like this."  
  
"Then stay."  
  
"You know I want to but I can't. Comes with the job description."  
  
"I know. Please be careful and good luck."  
  
"You take care of yourself. Please get off your feet for once. And stop running around." She smiled at him. He kissed her and went to the car where the chauffeur held the door open for him. They both wished it could have lasted for ever.  
  
"I'll call you when I get there." "I'll be waiting."  
  
This was going to be the longest week of his life.  
  
*****  
  
He was in his bedroom, looking out the window with a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Why does she even allow him to kiss her?"  
  
The car had finally left and Teresa sat on the bench feeling miserable.  
  
"Oh, please.why is she crying now. It's not like she loves him."  
  
"What are you doing Ethan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You are holding a pair of binoculars and looking out of the window, don't tell me it's nothing."  
  
She looked out of the window.  
  
"You are spying on Teresa?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. When is this going to stop Ethan, when."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Do you think I'm that clueless?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Go to Hell Ethan. We have children together. You are married to me and you are lusting after her."  
  
"No I'm not. Let me prove it to you."  
  
"No, I will not let you touch me so that you can picture her face instead of mine. You are sick. Just sick."  
  
She left the room and he looked at her until she disappeared in the hallway.  
  
"I'm already in Hell, Gwen. Since the say I tried to do the right thing by you. That got me far, didn't it?"  
  
He picked up the binoculars and kept watching Teresa until she went back inside the house. He would have to pay her a visit and soon. 


	22. The Hospital

CHAPTER 21 The Hospital  
  
"Luis, call Eve. I think she's coming around."  
  
Luis left the room.  
  
"Hold on Teresa, hold on."  
  
Dr Russell arrived in the room.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She squeezed my hand when I was telling her about her daughter. She opened her eyes and she sighed and it's like she went back to sleep."  
  
"Can you please step out? I have to examine her."  
  
She looked at the monitors. Teresa's vital signs were finally picking up. She examined her and was satisfied. She left the room and went to find Pilar and her family. "Well the news are excellent. She might awake as soon as today. Her vitals are excellent. She might be very tired, but she is going to pull through."  
  
"Thank you so much Eve. Thank you."  
  
"No need to Pilar. I have some patients to visit with so if one of you can contact Fox.the poor man is going out of his mind with worry."  
  
"I'll call him."  
  
A few minutes later, Luis came back.  
  
"Is he on his way?"  
  
"I don't know where he is mama. His phone isn't answering, the maid at their house said that she hasn't seen him since yesterday when he came to the hospital. There is no sign of him at the mansion. He didn't leave town because his car is still at the house. I sent Miguel down to the wharf to see if he can find him there. Since Teresa has been in this state, he has been turning up there a lot."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"He's not there? Did you look everywhere? What about the beach? Ok bro, keep your eyes open."  
  
His mother was looking at him and he shook his head.  
  
"I am worried about him son. What if something happened to him? He was distressed."  
  
"Fox is level headed, he'll be fine. We'll keep trying until we get a hold of him."  
  
*****  
  
"But where can he be Whitney?"  
  
"Teresa, please relax. You spent practically 2 weeks in a coma. He'll show up."  
  
"He hasn't been around here since when?"  
  
"It's been 3 days."  
  
"I am worried. Where can he be?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm scared that he might have done something to himself."  
  
"What? Oh my God, please don't say that."  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but everyone felt that Fox wasn't quiet there the past few weeks."  
  
She felt tears stinging her eyes. The door opened and she felt hopeful that it was him.  
  
"Get out of my room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you Ethan. Get the Hell out of my room."  
  
He left, angry.hoping that his brother would be dead. Nothing will stand in his way. Nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Teresa was getting ready to leave the hospital when Luis came in.  
  
"Any word on Fox?"  
  
"Nothing. The APB I put out has given us nothing."  
  
He looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him. Go home and be with your children."  
  
"Do you realize that our baby girl hasn't been named yet?"  
  
"That's what Fox was calling her, Baby Girl."  
  
She smiled, then she had a flash.  
  
"Luis, I know where he is, I know. I have to go find him. Can you make sure my things get to the house, please."  
  
"Wait for me."  
  
"No I want to go find him and tell him."  
  
She kissed her brother and walked as fast as she could. 


	23. The Creek

CHAPTER 22 The Creek  
  
She had to stop a few times to catch her breath. He had to be there, he just had to.  
  
"God, please let him be alright, let him be there."  
  
She walked on the beach, then she arrived where to the creek. And there he was, sitting on a tree trunk. She felt like she was about to fall. She started shaking, then tears started pouring down her face. He was there and he was alright. She walked to him. She stretched out her arm and she was almost able to touch him. One more step.she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fox."  
  
He turned his head and looked at her. It was like a dream. He was just staring at her.  
  
"Fox, are you ok?"  
  
He looked tired, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. His clothes were dirty, like he hadn't gone home in days.  
  
"You could have made a small effort to be more presentable."  
  
"Teresa."  
  
It was like he had just awoken from a deep sleep. She was standing before him, smilingly.  
  
"Teresa."  
  
He walked to her, wanting to her in his arms, then stopped.  
  
"No, Teresa is in he hospital, she has been for almost 2 weeks now. I have to go home and check on my daughter."  
  
He walked passed her.  
  
"Fox, I love you."  
  
"I have to go to the hospital and check on Teresa."  
  
He stopped and turned around. He looked at her for a moment then he went to her and took her in his arms.  
  
He pulled away from her.  
  
"Please tell me that I'm not going to wake up and that you'll be gone again. I couldn't take it if it happened again."  
  
His voice was tired and there was a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"It's me, Fox. It's really me."  
  
"I lost my cell phone.where do you think I put it?"  
  
"I don't know. You haven't been around at the hospital in a long time."  
  
"I could bear seeing her like that."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You. Teresa, my Teresa."  
  
"I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Do you know why I married you?"  
  
"So that I can keep my son."  
  
"Yes, but it is so much more than that. I love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I am in love with you."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"But Ethan."  
  
"No, I never loved Ethan the way that I loved you. Never."  
  
She took his hand and put it on her heart.  
  
"Do you feel this?"  
  
She looked deep in his eyes. He was an emotional wreck.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Every beat says your name. It beats for you and no one else but you. There hasn't been anyone but you and it will never change."  
  
"You're back, you're really back."  
  
She smiled at him like she never had before.  
  
"Let's get home. I miss my babies."  
  
"Not before this."  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her like never before and whispered in her ear the words he has been dying to tell her for so long. "I love you more than my life. I will never let you go again. Never."  
  
She touched his face lightly and she kissed him and whispered in his ear  
  
"I love you, and nothing will ever tear me from you."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that," a voice in the shadows whispered. "We'll just have to see." 


	24. Home

CHAPTER 23 Home  
  
She heard knocking on the front door.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
The person kept knocking.  
  
"Just a sec, I can't walk that fast."  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Is that any way to greet me Teresa?"  
  
"Go away Ethan."  
  
"I have to speak to you."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me."  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"No"  
  
He pushed her inside the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Are we alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar, I just saw your mother leave with the kid."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I told you, I want to speak to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"There is no us."  
  
"I don't think you heard me. I am here to talk about us."  
  
"Look, I'm not feeling that well. Please go."  
  
He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"No."  
  
He pushed her down.  
  
"I said sit down."  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"You, little bitch. Are you proud of yourself?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are carrying my child and you are married to my brother."  
  
"Did you lose touch with reality? I slept with you but once and it was years ago. This is Fox's baby."  
  
"Shut up.shut up."  
  
She was looking at him horrified. He was losing his mind. He scared her.  
  
"I love you and you just soiled the love I feel for you by sleeping with my half brother. You cheating slut."  
  
"What, you thought I was going to wait around for you forever? I found Fox and I love him. You wanted me to move on and that's what I did. You have a wife and two beautiful children. You should concentrate on them."  
  
"I love you, can't you see?"  
  
"And I hate you."  
  
She looked at him defiantly. She stood up and walked to the phone.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
He slapped her with the back of his hand so hard that she fell to the floor. And he hit her again and again. She was unconscious.  
  
"This will teach you to cross me."  
  
He sat on the couch and watched her. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. She woke up and screamed.  
  
"Aaaargh, I have to call Eve."  
  
She crawled to find the phone.  
  
"You're not calling anyone."  
  
"I'm having contractions, I can't stay here. I have to get to the hospital."  
  
"You really think I'm an idiot?"  
  
"My water broke, Ethan. Please.I have to give birth in the hospital, I'm 8 months pregnant, and I still have pre-ecclampsya. My baby can die."  
  
"I said we are staying put."  
  
"You can't do this, you can't take this out on my baby.please."  
  
"What part of no don't you understand Teresa? If the baby dies, you can be free to come back to me. Nothing to tie you to Fox."  
  
She was breathing heavily, she was in pain and she was scared.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What happened to you Ethan?"  
  
"You left me."  
  
"No, you're the one who left because Gwen was pregnant. Do you hit her too?"  
  
He looked at her and anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Ethan, I just want to get to the hospital, for my baby. I don't care about me, I just want her to be safe."  
  
"We're having a daughter?"  
  
Teresa looked at him. She was at loss of words. What kind of world did Ethan live in anyway?  
  
"I need your help, please."  
  
He picked her up.  
  
"I'll drive you."  
  
"Can't you call an ambulance instead?" "You're worried I'm going to kidnap you?"  
  
"No, that's not it. I just thought we could get there faster."  
  
"I hate liars Teresa and don't think I'm stupid. Kidnapping is for another day."  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Eve was waiting for them.  
  
"Dr Russell, you have to call mama. No, I want Fox to be here, please."  
  
"Ethan will contact everyone."  
  
She looked at Ethan. She was scared of him, of what he was planning to do. When did he become so devious? What happened to him? She screamed.  
  
"The contractions are really close together. Teresa, what happened to you? Nurse, get the room ready, this baby is coming."  
  
"Dr Russell, Fox you have to call him. He is in London."  
  
"I will. Now, I want you to push."  
  
"I don't want Ethan here. Tell him to get out."  
  
"Ethan, please.this baby is coming way too fast. Push honey, push."  
  
"I am trying. I need Fox, please. He has to be here."  
  
"Don't think about that."  
  
Oh my God, Eve was thinking to herself.where is all this blood coming from. Cries started in the room.  
  
"Is she alright? Dr Russell.is my baby ok? I want to hold her."  
  
"There you are honey."  
  
Teresa held her daughter for the first time and wished Fox had been there in the room with her. Instead, when she looked up, Ethan was standing under the door staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She looked down at her baby.  
  
"Teresa, I have to take her now. We have to monitor her."  
  
She looked down at the child. She was struggling to breathe.  
  
"Nurse, hook up the child to the monitor, right now. She needs help to breathe."  
  
She looked down at a panicked Teresa.  
  
"She probably suffered from your condition.we are going to take good."  
  
Teresa's eyes closed and the monitor went off.  
  
"No, don't do this Teresa, don't."  
  
Eve started working on her. For a moment that seemed to be an eternity, Eve worked harder than she ever had to save the life of Teresa. She came out to see her family standing there, waiting anxiously.  
  
"She is stable, but she drifted into a semi-comatose state, and so has the baby. She has a difficult time breathing on her own, so we had to put her on a respirator. The next hours will be critical. Teresa wants Fox by her side. She kept asking for him when she got here."  
  
"He is on the plane back to Harmony. Gwen will meet up with him at the airport."  
  
"Before I leave, I need you to answer a question. Does any of you know if Teresa fell? She lost a lot of blood and it is due to a tear that occurred inside her body, and that is also why the baby came so fast."  
  
"She hasn't said anything to me, Eve."  
  
"Yes she did, today."  
  
"Why didn't you say something Ethan?"  
  
"I didn't think about it until now."  
  
"You should all go home. If you decide to stay, I don't want more than one person in the room."  
  
*****  
  
The plane had finally landed. He couldn't wait to get home to Teresa and her son. He smiled to himself and he whispered her name, "Teresa".  
  
He came out and was about to get in the car when he heard someone call his name. He turned around. It was Gwen.  
  
"What is Gwen?"  
  
"You have to get to the hospital right now."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's Teresa." "Wait, what happened to Teresa?"  
  
"She went into labour and she had the baby, but neither one of them are doing well."  
  
"She is only 8 months pregnant, this can't be."  
  
"She gave birth today."  
  
"I have to get to the hospital."  
  
He got in the car.  
  
"Karl, drive as fast as possible."  
  
*****  
  
"Dr Russell?"  
  
"Fox, finally. She asked for you."  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
"No, I was going to say when she got here."  
  
"You have to do something."  
  
"I have done all that I could, the rest is in God's hands."  
  
Ethan came at Fox and grabbed him.  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
Fox looked at his brother and.he was too tired and worried about Teresa and the baby to even go after him. (go back to prologue, where the story starts. This is what happened before Fox arrived at the hospital) 


	25. The Crane Mansion

CHAPTER 24 The Crane Mansion  
  
"Do you remember when you came to me at the wharf and said you wanted to help me?"  
  
"You mean the night you told me to go to Hell?"  
  
"Yes, Father.that night."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want Ethan out of the mansion."  
  
"Why is that Fox?"  
  
"He hit Teresa. He is the cause she went into premature labour."  
  
"Says who, Teresa?"  
  
"Julian, Ethan has changed a lot."  
  
"Why are you telling me? He isn't my son."  
  
"Father, I want him out of here. I want him out of the estate and away from my family."  
  
"Why don't you just call the police?"  
  
He looked at Teresa.  
  
"Oh, I get it Teresa doesn't want to."  
  
"Julian, he needs help."  
  
"Who needs help?"  
  
"Your husband hit my wife causing her to go in labour."  
  
Gwen looked at Teresa.  
  
"What else are you going to pull Teresa. Leave us alone."  
  
"Gwen, he needs help. He scares me."  
  
"Stay away from us."  
  
"Gwen, I want you to pack up and leave the grounds."  
  
"What's the matter with you Fox? We can't just leave. We need to find some place to live."  
  
"Go to the hotel."  
  
Ethan came into the library.  
  
"We're not going to the hotel. We are staying put."  
  
"Ethan, they are accusing you of hitting Teresa when she was pregnant."  
  
"Don't worry Gwen, nothing happened."  
  
He turned to Teresa who was holding her daughter in her arms.  
  
"This is the thanks I get for saving your life and your daughters? Nice to see that you haven't changed and that you're still a liar."  
  
"You hit me and I had to beg you to take me to the hospital."  
  
"No, I got there and you were on the floor, I tried to wake you and then I took you to the hospital."  
  
Ethan walked to Teresa. He reached to touch her, but Fox intervened.  
  
"Don't ever touch her again, you sick bastard!"  
  
"Fox, Ethan, please take this outside. Why is this house always crowded anyway."  
  
Fox turned to his father. Anger resounded in his voice.  
  
"The one thing I ask you, you can't even do. I asked to throw him out and you won't. He's not even a Crane, why does he have to live here?"  
  
"I'm here because of Mother."  
  
"Mother doesn't need you anymore. She is back in the mansion and she is divorced from Julian and she has all the money she wants. She doesn't need a baby sitter. The only reason you are still here is because of Teresa. I'll be damned if I let you harm her."  
  
"Ethan, let's get out of here."  
  
"No, Gwen. We are staying."  
  
Fox picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Yes, this is Nicholas Crane. I want to have security at the house and I want it doubled up at night. This is 24 hour surveillance and you will go only if and when I tell you. One person is not allowed anywhere near the house.Ethan Winthrop. I do not want him there and if he is spotted there, I want you to arrest him for trespassing."  
  
He hung up. Ethan was glaring at him. Fox walked up to Teresa and took the baby from her.  
  
"Let's go home honey."  
  
"Teresa, wait.'  
  
"Get out of my life Ethan."  
  
And they left the mansion with their daughter. Gwen turned to her husband, looked at him, and slapped him.  
  
"I cannot believe you Ethan."  
  
She left the library as well.  
  
"Well Ethan, looks like the women you toyed with cannot stand the sight of you."  
  
Ethan looked at Julian with hatred.  
  
"There was a time when I told you to go with your heart. You chose not to and today, you pay the price."  
  
We'll just wait and see Ethan was thinking. 


	26. Home

CHAPTER 25 Home  
  
She had just come back from leaving little Ethan at the mansion.  
  
"Fox, I'm taking Alexandra outside, do you want to join us?"  
  
He looked at her as she picked up the little girl.  
  
"I'm about done with my report, I'll be outside in just a sec."  
  
She went outside with their daughter and he could hear them giggle.  
  
"I'll never be able to finish this report."  
  
He went outside and watched them play. Teresa was lying on the grass, flat on her back holding Alexandra over her head who was giggling uncontrollably. She looked at her father and gave him a smile with the first teeth starting to appear.  
  
"Dadda."  
  
"You're done with the report sweetheart?"  
  
"No, I thought I would join my two beautiful ladies out here."  
  
Alexandra started wiggling in Teresa's arms. She put her down. To both Teresa and Fox's surprise, the little girl got up.  
  
"Oh my God, Fox.she is walking, she's walking."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
He got down on his knees and opened his arms.  
  
"Come on Alex, come see daddy."  
  
The little girl fell and crawled all the way to Fox who started laughing.  
  
"That was amazing, wasn't it?"  
  
"Daddy's going to order you the biggest teddy bear he can find and I will also."  
  
"Ok, Fox.stop spoiling her. You can't get her everything."  
  
"But, Resa she's my little girl."  
  
"Well, well, well Nicholas Crane. Who would have thought that one day you would become a sappy father."  
  
"What can I say? She captured my heart."  
  
She was so happy and every time she looked in his face she knew he was also happy. It was so overwhelming at times but she didn't mind, she loved him.  
  
"Fox."  
  
He was playing with Alexandra, throwing her in the air.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He put Alexandra in her park and went to Teresa. He ran his fingers through her hair, then down along her face, her lips and kissed them.  
  
"And I love you." *****  
  
He was in the gazebo, standing near a tree.  
  
"You thought you were so clever Fox, didn't you? I don't have to be anywhere near your house to see what is happening. You will pay for this with your life brother."  
  
*****  
  
They were getting ready to go to bed. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm not that tired, are you?"  
  
"Let me think, what's in it for me if I'm not that tired?"  
  
"Spoken like a true Crane."  
  
"Come here."  
  
They started kissing. Their kissed ignited their passion.  
  
"You're devilish Teresa, you know that?"  
  
"You did tell me that many times.and you are wicked!"  
  
She ran her hand over his chest, and she felt his muscles clenched under her touch. She took his hand and brought it up to her breast.  
  
"Feel my heart, feel it beating. Take me right now."  
  
And without a saying a word back to her, he did.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you ever have regrets, Resa?"  
  
"Bermuda was my biggest regret for such a long time, but I wouldn't have my beautiful son and I wouldn't have you if it hadn't happened. We've been married for practically 5 years and I wouldn't change a single thing. What about you?"  
  
"I have a regret where we are concerned."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
He didn't answer, he left the bed and went into his closet. He came back and looked at her. She had a panicked look in her eyes.  
  
"Relax Teresa, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"How did you mean it?"  
  
"I meant the way we got married. I've been thinking for a long time that maybe we should have a real wedding. A church wedding with family and friends."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Yes, I do. Will you marry me again?"  
  
She looked at him and ran her fingers in his hair.  
  
"Nothing would make me prouder than to be your wife again. Yes, let's do it."  
  
"How is before the end of the summer for you?"  
  
"That gives us a month and half to get ready."  
  
"That's more than enough, Teresa."  
  
He showed her what he took out of the closet.  
  
"Is this for me?"  
  
"No, it's for me. I enjoy huge sparkling diamonds.yes silly, it's for you. I thought you deserved to have something bigger."  
  
"But I love my ring."  
  
"Don't worry, they're a set."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"So tell me, are you ready for round 2?"  
  
She laughed and kissed him back. 


	27. Wedding Day

CHAPTER 26 Wedding Day  
  
"Stop it Teresa."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"You are nervous and you are making me nervous and I'm not even the one getting married today."  
  
"I can't help it, Whitney."  
  
"You've been married to Fox for a while now so it's not like you're walking into something completely new."  
  
"I know, but the first we did it, it was in front of a judge and his secretary."  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but following you instinct served you right this time."  
  
"I never thought I could feel this way. I didn't even have feelings like these for Ethan."  
  
"Is he coming to the wedding?"  
  
"He's not invited."  
  
"Why not? He is Fox's half brother."  
  
"They hate each other and he'll try to ruin it for Fox and I today."  
  
"Maybe you should put the dress on, you're walking down the isle in less than an hour."  
  
She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. In an hour, her and Fox will be saying their I do's and will spend every day together.  
  
*****  
  
"So they thought I would stay away just because I didn't receive an invitation? This was usch a big mistake."  
  
"Ethan, what are you mumbling about?"  
  
"I'm going to the wedding."  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
"No you will not ruin this day for them. I understand better why Teresa was unable to do anything with her life now. Every time she tried to move on, you suckered back in. Every time she."  
  
"Shut up Gwen, shut up."  
  
"Don't ever speak to me like that again. I will not give you the chance to speak to me like that or to hit me ever again. I'm divorcing you Ethan and taking the children with me." "Like I give rat's ass about the children. You and them took the only person that mattered away from me."  
  
"Who? Teresa? News flash Ethan, she doesn't love you. In fact, she hasn't loved you in years. Oh my God, you really hit her the day she and her daughter almost died. You were supposed to call Fox and let him know that she was in the hospital and you didn't. If Luis hadn't asked me to go to the airport, he wouldn't have known until he got home."  
  
"You catch on quickly, Gwen You're not as stupid as you seem after all."  
  
"You spied on them so many times. Every time you came back from those long walks on the grounds, every time you were at the gazebo and every time you were holding those binoculars.what happened to you Ethan."  
  
"You happened to me. You ruined my life. You think I don't know about the tabloid? I see it in your face Gwen. You thought I would never find out, did you? Well guess what, I know. I blame you for everything that happened from then on. If the tabloid hadn't happened, Bermuda wouldn't have happened and Teresa and I would have been married. Instead I tried to do the right thing because everyone expected me to do the right thing."  
  
He walked to the door.  
  
"I am calling Fox and telling him that you are on your way to the church."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"I won't let you do this to him Ethan. He deserves to be happy."  
  
"And I don't?"  
  
"Teresa will never be happy with you. She loves him. She loves your brother."  
  
He put his hands over his ears.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I will shut you up Gwen. I am warning you."  
  
She was dialling a number. He went to her and pulled the phone line out off the wall.  
  
"Get it through that head of yours Ethan. She will never come back to you. Never."  
  
He grabbed her and threw her to the floor.  
  
"You think that this is going to stop me husband dear? You think I'm scared of you? No more."  
  
He punched her in the face so hard she started to bleed.  
  
"Well this is one hit I'm not going to be able to hide with makeup." "Shut up."  
  
He picked her up and shook her like a doll.  
  
"I hate you Gwen, I hate you."  
  
He banged her head against the wall a few times then released his grip and let her body slide along the wall and to the floor. He took her pulse, she was still alive.  
  
"I will take care of you later Gwennie. Right now, I have a wedding to attend."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready Fox."  
  
"A little nervous, but ready."  
  
"I think it's nice what you are doing for my sister."  
  
"Luis, your sister is wonderful and I would do anything for her."  
  
"And she would do anything for you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I know. Marrying her gave me new life. She gave me everything I never had. Love, family, respect. She changed my life for good. I don't know how I managed before she came in my life."  
  
"I think we should go in the church, Teresa should be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
*****  
  
Luis was giving her way.  
  
"Sis, you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Luis."  
  
"Mija, I will go inside the church with the children." "Alright mama. Ethan, give me a kiss."  
  
She gave her son and daughter a kiss each.  
  
"I love you. You keep an eye on your sister, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He went up to her and hugged her. She ruffled his hair. Her baby boy was going to attend pre-school in September. He little boy was growing up so fast.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, Luis."  
  
"At your service."  
  
They walked and there he was standing at the altar with his best friend and best man, Dylan who was quiet a character she thought to herself. Fox looked as handsome as usual and he had a broad grin on his face. She smiled back at him.  
  
He watched walk up to him. She looked like a vision, an angel. She was his angel. He felt his heart skip a beat at every step she took. His beautiful Teresa. He was finally going to give her the wedding she always wanted, with their friends and family. He couldn't help but think that they had come a long way. He remembered how everyone was unhappy when they announced their marriage. Things were going to be different because the entire world that they were meant to be. Soul mates, Fox thought. Kindred spirits.  
  
She arrived at the altar and took his hand. She felt electricity going from her body to his. She looked at him and knew he had felt it too.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today."  
  
Father Lonigan was interrupted.  
  
"Stop this right now."  
  
Both Fox and Teresa turned around.  
  
"I knew I should have had security here today."  
  
"Shut up Fox."  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think my invitation got lost in the mail."  
  
"You know damn well that you weren't invited, Prince Ethan." "I'm not here to talk to you, I'm here because of Teresa."  
  
"Ethan, you should go home to your wife."  
  
"I don't love Gwen. I love you."  
  
"But I don't. I love Fox. He is the one I want to be with forever."  
  
"For the last time Teresa, please come away with me."  
  
"And for the last time Ethan, no."  
  
"You leave me no choice."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He pulled a gun from his jacket and fired, once than a second time.  
  
"No, Ethan, don't...FOX!" 


	28. StMary's Church

CHAPTER 27 St-Mary's Church  
  
"Everyone take cover, he has a gun."  
  
"No, Ethan, don't.FOX."  
  
A shot was fired and then another one was heard. He felt the pain, he had been hit. He was in a state of daze. So that's what it feels to be shot at he thought.  
  
"NO..."  
  
And nothing, people were panicking, children were crying. Alexandra, where was Alexandra? He had seen her with Pilar and little Ethan. He knew Pilar would protect them. He looked at Ethan. Luis, Sam and Hank were already on him, he was disarmed and on the church floor. He heard Dr Russell yelling something, but he couldn't make it out. He heard Teresa's name been said...where was Teresa?  
  
Oh my God, he is going to kill him. He is going to kill Fox. I can't let him do this, I can't. Fox is my world and I can't live without him, I can't go on if he's not by my side. A shot was fired. She saw the look on Fox's face. He is hit. Then she heard another detonation.  
  
"NOOOO."  
  
She stepped in front of Fox and felt something burning in her chest. Please God, let Fox be alright, please.  
  
He looked down and he saw her, Teresa was laying on the floor. He fell to his knees and looked at her. His vision was blurry and he realized he was crying. Her immaculate white dress had a red stain on it, and it kept growing and growing like a blooming flower he thought. He snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa."  
  
"People, please stay back. Fox I need space."  
  
"Please stay with me."  
  
Her breath was shallow, she was in so much pain.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Teresa, hold on. An ambulance will be here soon."  
  
"I don't think I will make it this time Dr Russell."  
  
She turned to Fox and tried to give him an encouraging smile.  
  
"You have made me so happy."  
  
"You've made me happy too."  
  
"Take care of the children."  
  
"Don't speak like that. You'll be fine. Remember, you are stuck with me for life."  
  
He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
"Don't let my babies see me like this, please. Take them away from here."  
  
"Don't worry, stop talking. The ambulance will be here soon."  
  
He turned to Eve who was working on Teresa.  
  
"Please, do something."  
  
"There is nothing I can do for her, Fox she is losing so much blood so fast. I don't think she'll make it to the hospital."  
  
"No, she will. You shouldn't have jumped in front of the bullet, why?"  
  
"Because I said that I would do anything for you. Remind the kids that I love them more than anything, you are my world, I love you. You made me complete. I love.."  
  
"Teresa, Teresa."  
  
"She's gone Fox."  
  
"No I will not accept this. I won't accept this. CPR. Do CPR."  
  
In a desperate attempt he started to give her mouth to mouth.  
  
"Luis help me, someone.anyone, please."  
  
She can't be gone, Teresa couldn't leave him, she promised that nothing would tear them apart. She said nothing would come between them. He could hear Pilar crying and reality set in. He knew it had really happened. She was gone. She was gone, gone. He picked up her lifeless body and walked past Ethan who was watching the scene.  
  
"If I couldn't have her, neither could you Fox. Who wins now, who wins."  
  
He went outside with her in his arms and laid her on the bench. He looked at her face. It was pale, her lips were completely discoloured. He had lost her.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, he heard a child cry, the siren of an ambulance. It was finally there but it was just too late for his Resa.  
  
"Fox, your daughter is crying and she just won't stop."  
  
He took her in his arms and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Oh yeah, he had been shot but it didn't hurt as much as the hurt in his heart. He looked back at Teresa and she was squeezing a piece of paper in her hand. He took it and put it in his pocket. Around him, people were crying. He looked at Pilar and Teresa's brothers, the Russells and the Bennetts. They all shared his pain, but it was nothing compared to his.  
  
The paramedics took the body away. It was the first time Fox had felt that lost since the day she found him in the creek. But this time she wasn't coming back, ever. He looked down at her son.  
  
"Where did mommy go?"  
  
He took his hand in his.  
  
"She is with the angels now."  
  
Around him, the world had become dark. He was a lost soul. 


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 Epilogue  
  
He was sitting alone in front of her grave. He pulled the paper she had squeezed so hard in her hand out of his pocket and read it for the thousandth time. He read it every day, he knew what was written by heart, but he liked opening it. There were scribbles on it, like the heart that had his name at the centre. It was his hand writing, her smell.  
  
"The day I met you, I found my light. I hope you found yours as well. I was lost and scared, but no more. You have given me so much and nothing will ever be take from you. I will always be here in your heart, in your soul. I am complete with you. You repaired my heart and you gave me back my what I lost, my soul. You held my hand and walked me through the hardest time of my life. You showed me the way and gave me my destiny. You are it, my destiny. If I thought that I had a good life before, you have made it a thousand time, no a million times better. Without you, there is no life. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, but I do. The truth is, I didn't know what love was until I met you. I didn't know what fate was until you showed in my room on that night. I guess fate was on my side all along. You gave so much and asked for so little. This is for you, my undying love. My soul is yours and my heart is for you to keep always. We are kindred spirits. You turned my life upside down and I would not change a single thing. I love you, always and forever."  
  
His heart was broken. Whitney had told him that it was the vows she had written What am I going to do without you Teresa. He had changed so much. He was dead inside. The light was gone the day she died.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yes darling."  
  
He wiped the tears and turned his head. Alexandra was standing there, holding Pilar's hand. He stood up and picked her up.  
  
"Don't be sad."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too Alex. Do you want go for ice cream at the wharf?"  
  
She gave him a toothless grin.  
  
"I'm assuming this is a yes."  
  
She nodded and he put her down.  
  
"Why don't you get your brother. I'll meet you at the house."  
  
He watched her as she ran to the mansion. He was taken back to a different time and place.  
  
"Teresa, are you up for ice cream?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Why would you even ask? The only place you want to go for ice cream is the wharf."  
  
She got up and kissed him.  
  
"I know, I'll race you there."  
  
And she ran, laughing.  
  
"Are you alright Fox."  
  
He was awoken from his day dream.  
  
"Yes, Pilar."  
  
He pointed at Alexandra.  
  
"I found my light."  
  
THE END 


	30. New Beginnings

CHAPTER 29 New Beginnings  
  
I was asked for an extra chapter that told what happened to the characters. So here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy it and sorry Teresa had to die. I promise next fic I write will be different.  
  
It was early in the morning. He was strapped to a table, inside a room. How many years had he been there? All he could tell is that it was a long time ago. He still didn't understand why he was there. All he did was try to reclaim what was his. Teresa, she was his and he didn't understand why no one understood that. He knew he had killed her but it was an accident. It was Fox he was after, but Teresa was always a stupid girl, blinded by love. Years had gone by and he still saw her step in front of the bullet, he saw the blood on her dress, and he saw her fall to the floor. He heard her tell Fox how much she loved him and how he was the only she ever loved. He had lost her, but so did Fox. He could imagine his half brother living in his own private hell. A smile flashed across his face.  
  
The table moved upwards and the curtains in the room opened. He looked out the window and saw his mother and father. The only people who had come to see him on his last minutes on earth were his parents. He had imagined that Fox would be there with a bottle of champagne celebrating the death of the man who had destroyed his life.  
  
The table went back to its initial position. He heard the roaring of the machine. He was finally going to die. His miserable life was going to end, finally. He thought of Gwen. She didn't even come and she claimed that she loved me. He had heard that she had remarried and that she also helped Fox raise his children along with Pilar. Teresa, Gwen's worst enemy helped raise Ethan and Alexandra. What was the world coming to? Gwen...that bitch had kept the children away from him. But he didn't care, he never really cared about them anyway. They weren't Teresa's. His eyes closed. And so ended the life of Ethan Winthrop.  
  
*****  
  
"I came here as fast as I could. Where is she."  
  
Gwen was standing there with Pilar, Luis and Miguel.  
  
"She in this room. She's fine."  
  
He walked in. And there she was, his little girl holding her first baby.  
  
"Father!"  
  
She was smiling. He smiled back at her and she showed him the little girl she was holding in her arms.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"She sure is. May I?"  
  
He took the infant from her.  
  
"I wish Mother was here, today."  
  
"So do I Alexandra. Did you name her?"  
  
"I wanted to discuss this with you. I want to name her after Mother. I want to name her Teresa."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes. Mother wasn't part of my life but I have flashes of her when I was growing up. I know she died when I was still in diapers, but I knew that she loved me."  
  
"She loved you and your brother more than anything. I will not object if you name her Teresa."  
  
He took out something from his brief.  
  
"I brought you this Alex."  
  
She opened the small box. Inside was a small picture album.  
  
"They were put away after she died and I thought that you should have a few of them."  
  
She opened it and there was her mother holding her, smilingly.  
  
"Thank you daddy. I know this must have been hard for you."  
  
"Anything for my little girl."  
  
"Father, did you think about our discussion?"  
  
"I won't remarry Alex. I found my love a long time ago and I didn't completely lose her."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I am looking at you right now, aren't I? You are our achievement. Your mother would be so proud of you today."  
  
He kissed her on her forehead and left. He looked at his watch.  
  
Ethan should be dead by now. It didn't make him feel better, but he was relieved that it was finally over. Maybe he can have closure now. 


End file.
